mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Błędy w animacji
Ten artykuł zawiera spis wszelkich błędów w animacji, które pojawiły się w serialu My Little Pony Przyjaźń to magia. Sezon pierwszy Czołówka *Podczas lotu Rainbow Dash, pióra latają w przestrzeni. Przyjaźń to Magia, Część 1 *Pierwsza książka, którą wyciąga Twilight najpierw ma złotą ramkę na napisy, a po chwili jest szara. *Kiedy Applejack jest pokazana po raz pierwszy, nie ma piegów. *Twilight po wypluciu jabłka ma dziwne oczy. *Twilight idzie przez Ponyville i przed kadrem przesuwa się Big Mac. Jego znaczek nie jest do końca zgodny z oryginałem. *Applejack podaje Twilight zielone jabłko. Gdy Twilight je wypluwa fragmenty jabłka są czerwone. *Podczas poznawania Fluttershy, Twilight przez chwilę nie ma znaczka. *Kiedy Twilight jest u Rarity w skład jej stroju wchodzi bransoletka na kopytku. Jednak, gdy Twilight wybiega z butiku, nie ma jej.(może ją zgubiła ;P) *Gdy Rarity zakłada strój Twilight, przez jedną klatkę Twilight nie ma źrenicy prawego oka. *Gdy Fluttershy idzie z Twilight, mruga i ma kształt oczu Twilight. Kiedy po raz kolejny mruga, ma swoje normalne oczy. W tej samej scenie Twilight ma czarne oczy w każdej chwili, gdy odwracała się do Fluttershy. *Gdy Twilight po raz pierwszy spotyka Pinkie Pie, górne powieki Pinkie są jej dolnymi. *Gdy Applejack przedstawiała swoją rodzinę, było kilka takich samych kucyków, a kilka nie miało grzywy *Gdy zamiast Celestii pokazuje się Księżycowa Czarownica, kucyki na widowni się powtarzają. *Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom i Scootaloo pokazują się wtedy razem, chociaż się jeszcze nie znały. *Na początku odcinka Lyra macha do Twilight w Canterlocie, a podczas imprezy powitalnej znajduje się już w Ponyville. To samo dzieje się z Twinkleshine *W momencie, gdy Twilight idzie sprawdzić stan pogody ma brzuch nabrzmiały z przejedzenia. Kiedy kilka chwil później Rainbow Dash wrzuca ją do kałuży pełnej błota znów wygląda normalnie. *Prawdopodobnie najsłynniejszy błąd animacyjny w serialu: jeden z kucyków tła na przyjęciu - szara pegazia klacz z blond grzywą - ma zezowate oczy i dziwną minę. Z tego powodu została nazwana Derpy, a z czasem zaczęła być celowo przedstawiana z takimi oczyma. *18:47 Raindrops ma dziwnie podwinięty do góry ogon. Ponies_anticipating_Celestia's_appearance_half.png|Ogon Raindrops Przyjaźń to Magia, Część 2 *Gdy kucyki razem z Twilight wchodzą do lasu Everfree, Applejack nie ma piegów, a Rainbow nie ma ogona. *Podczas sceny ze smokiem morskim Rainbow dwa razy znikają żółty i zielony kolor z ogona. Za pierwszym razem Rarity nie ma znaczka. *Gdy Mane 6 wchodzą do zamku, widocznych jest 6 Elementów Harmonii oraz Rainbow Dash nie ma ogona. *Kiedy główne bohaterki czekają w napięciu na odpowiedź Luny, Pinkie Pie nie ma ucha. *Luna przytula się z Celestią, ale Celestia nie ma wszystkich 4 nóg. Fani w tym momencie nazwali ją "Swan Celestia". *Gdy Twilight rozmawia z Celestią pod koniec odcinka, ogon księżniczki jest na znaczku. *Podczas "ochlapania" kucyków wodą przez węża morskiego przez chwilę kucyki mają mokrą sierść, a za sekundę suchą. *Kiedy Twilight podchodzi do Celestii, Celestia ma podwójne kopyto. *34.34 Gdy Nightmare Moon zabiera od Twilight Elementy Harmoni, kiedy ta chce wywołać iskrę, Twilight przez jedną klatkę ma źle wklejony zarys grzywy. *19:49 - Celestia ma na boku ogon, a w tym samym momencie kucyki tła nie mają znaczków. *Gdy kucyki pierwszy raz widzą mantykorę, a ta podnosi obie łapy widać że na żadnej z nich nie ma kolca. *Kiedy Fluttershy śmieje się do drzewa nie ma znaczka. Biletomistrzyni *07.06 - Rarity wchodząc do ogrodu nie ma na sobie sukienki, lecz gdy w jej stronę odwracają się goście ma ją na sobie. *Soarin w 3:37 ma na boku (na kostiumie) uskrzydlony piorun, a w 3:58 ma tylko błyskawicę. *3.44 - Brak znaczka Rainbow Dash na jednym boku. Oprócz tego ma pięć piór u skrzydeł, zamiast czterech. W tej samej chwili ma ona skrzydła na szyi. *15:58 - Twilight wchodzi do biblioteki, gdzie Fluttershy sprząta. Jednak gdyby obejrzeć to nagranie w zwolnionym tempie, można zobaczyć, że pegaz macha skrzydłami nie równo. *16:35 - Pinkie porywa Twilie i z kucykami ją podrzuca. Gdy Twilight jest w powietrzu kucyki się zmieniają. *18:28 - Fluttershy ma na skrzydle niebieskie pióro. *19:00 - Pinkie Pie nie ma rzęs na górnej powiece jednego oka. *Kiedy Rainbow Dash w swoich pięknych, nierealnych, zachwycających marzeniach robi przepiękny błysk jej skrzydła są złożone chociaż Rainbow Dash lata! A na dodatek kucyki na widowni nie mają nosów! * W pewnym momencie przed kawiarnią przebiega kucyk podobny do Shining Armora. *10:45 - ogon Fluttershy zbyt szybko znika z kadru. *Pod koniec odcinka Applejack znów nie ma piegów. *Kiedy kucyki gonią Twilight, by ta dała im bilet, Lyra ma kolor oczu jak RD, choć tak naprawdę ma podobny do Apple Bloom. screen_0_015.jpg|Niebieskie piórko Fluttershy screen_0_013.jpg|Przyjrzyj się tym 4 kucykom na początku... screen_0_014.jpg|A teraz są inne! Choć minęło kilka sekund! screen_0_017.jpg|Brak górnych rzęs Błąd 1.png|Unoszące się bilety Rainbow Dash zgubiła znaczek.png|Rainbow Dash spadł znaczek|link=Biletomistrzyni Sezon na jabłka *19:24 - Applejack zrzuca czerwone jabłka do koszyka. Po chwili niektóre są zielone. Za chwilę znów wszystkie są czerwone, a gdy klacz miała zawroty głowy, w koszu znów były czerwone i zielone jabłka. *Applejack zgubiła piegi 5 razy. *Berry Punch chowa się do domu w 02:09, a w 02:15 biega po drodze. *Akurat w tym samym momencie czyli 02:15 Daisy ma inny design grzywy i ogona. *Znikają pomarańczowe serpentyny, otaczające ratusz. *Gdy Applejack szybko kręci głową, nie ma kapelusza. Sposób na gryfa *2:22 - Rainbow Dash odlepił się znaczek. *2:32 - Rainbow Dash skrada się zza chmurki, jednak.... ma jakby... ucięty kawałek ogona. *Gdy Rainbow leży na plaży, a za nią jest Pinkie w wodzie, pegaz nie ma skrzydeł i znaczka. *4:08 w momencie, kiedy Spike wysyła przez przypadek jednocześnie 8 listów, Celestia dostaje ich więcej, niż powinna. *Kiedy Pinkie Pie śmieje się i ma czkawkę nie ma znaczka. *Gdy Dash przesuwa chmurę, na ratuszu widać niebieską i różową flagę. W następnej scenie maszty tych flag są dużo wyższe. *W pewnym momencie Pinkie maluje Dash kółko wokół oka. Po chwili nie ma go, a chwilę potem znów ma. *Gilda kradnie jabłko z koszyka, którego w ogóle nie było. *Gdy Gilda krzyczy na Fluttershy, jest ona za Cukrowym Kącikiem. Pomimo, że wcześniej widziano kawiarenkę od jej lewej. *Applejack gubi piegi. *16:43 Rainbow Dash stoi na nodze Gildy. Chwalipięta *Snailsowi na moment znikają piegi. *Grzywa Dash ma inny układ kolorów. *Trixie pojawia się i znika ogon. *05:23 - brak ogona Trixie. *Gdy Trixie robi pokaz Lyra nie ma rogu, potem ma róg, za to Minuette nie ma rogu, a Lyra ma, a na końcu pokazu obie nie mają rogów. *02:29 - na nodze Trixie ponad kolanem można zauważyć mały skrawek jej znaczka. Jednak trzeba się mocno przyjrzeć. Tak samo się dzieje o czasie 19:36 (w tym drugim czasie nie ma górnych rzęs). *18:23 Rainbow ma czarną grzywę. *3:20 Rainbow Dash ma czerwony i pomarańczowy kolor z tyłu głowy, choć zawsze ma tam zielony, niebieski i fioletowy. Podwójny_znaczek_Trixie.png|Dodatkowy znaczek Wyjście smoka *1:37 - Canterlocki zamek jest przylepiony do góry. *Dashie ma podwójną grzywę. *4:19 - Pinkie znikają usta. *Gdy Rarity przegląda się w lustrze, kapelusz na jej głowie ma paseczek. W odbiciu nie ma tego paska. Po chwili pasek znika również z kapelusza. *W pewnym momencie podróży Dash nie ma chmurki w swoim znaczku (to miał być CM Dash w pierwszej fazie produkcji serialu). *W scenie przed jaskinią na moment Applejack i Fluttershy są same, by po chwili być razem z resztą Mane 6 *Rarity w czasie "rozmowy" ze smokiem zmienia się biżuteria. *Fluttershy ma zbyt wczesne wejście w scenę, przed atakiem smoka. *Podczas drogi do jaskini torby bohaterek znikają i pojawiają się. *Podczas przeskakiwania Flutershy przez urwisko odstęp między jednym zboczem a drugim jest mniejszy niż w momencie, gdy przeskakują przez nie pozostałe kucyki. *12:28 najpierw Applejack znika torebka, a potem wszystkim kucykom. Dziewczyński wieczór *Na początku widać Derpy Hooves, która nie ma znaczka. *Przez cały czas trwania odcinka łuna od rogu Rarity jest różowa, a powinna być niebieska. *Gdy Twilight podnosi głowę ma na nosie błoto, chociaż wcześniej go tam nie miała. *1.22 Applejack gubi piegi. *Kilka sekund potem rzęsy Rarity dziwnie się układają. *2.35 Applejack ponownie gubi piegi. *7.38 Applejack i Rarity gubią rzęsy. *Parę sekund później oko Applejack dziwnie się układa. *Kolory poduszek na książce zmieniają się. *Rarity i Twilight gubią rzęsy. *10:59 Applejack w momencie mrugania widać jak ma pomalowane powieki (ona nigdy nie malowała powiek), a kilka sekund później ma normalne. Ponadto gubi ona piegi. *W momencie, gdy Applejack zrzuca Rarity z łóżka, po zbliżeniu na nią ma... 5 kopyt! *Daisy podnosi gałęzie łuną od rogu, a przecież jest ziemskim kucykiem. Błąd_3.png|Różowa łuna Błąd_4.png|Brak rzęs i błoto na nosie Twilight Końska plotka *W intro Caramel wygląda jak Big Mac, z tym, że zachował swój znaczek i kolory. *Dashie w 3:14 nie ma skrzydeł. *W pewnym momencie Pinkie jest na tej samej wysokości, co Twilight, choć jest dalej od niej. *Applejack na moment znikają piegi. *Twilight używa magii z rogu, by przeczesać sobie grzywę, choć jest już on zarażony. *Kopyto Dashie przechodzi przez jej grzywę. *Gdy Twilight wchodzi do domku Zecory, ta ma swoje pierścionki nie na tym kopytku, co trzeba. *Applejack najpierw jest na uchu Zecory, by po 2 sekundach znaleźć się na Dashie. Pierścienie Zecory wracają na właściwe kopyto. Po chwili znów są na niewłaściwym, po chwili znów na właściwym. *Torba Apple Bloom pojawia się i znika. *Gdy Pinkie Pie śpiewa swoją piosenkę, na stole było jedzenie, jednak parę sekund później nie ma na nim nic. *Applejack ma znaczek na zadzie, a nie na boku. *W Ponyville powtarzają się aż 4 kucyki. Na dodatek wyglądają one jak Trixie. *Apple Bloom nie ma rzęs. *Kiedy Apple Bloom mówi, że potrafi się sama obronić, Rainbow przez chwilę nie ma rzęs. *Pod koniec, gdy kucyki są w spa, nie ma Applejack i wiaderka dla niej, a po chwili, gdy kucyki jej szukają, siedzi ona w wiaderku. *Gdy Twilight śpi nie ma rogu. *Gdy kucyki siedziały w wodzie, nie miały mokrych grzyw. *Rainbow Dash zaczeła latać normalnie, zanim się zanurzyła w naparze Zecory. *4.35 Fluttershy nie ma ogona Ett43t3.png|Powtarzające się kucyki Rój stulecia *Na początku odcinka Fluttershy ma przypięty koszyk. Gdy się wystrasza, koszyk odrywa się od niej, choć wciąż ma od niego paski. *Twilight nie ma łuny na rogu, pomimo tego, że zmiotka jest otoczona magią. *Kawałek ogona Celestii przechodzi przez jej kopyto. *Rainbow zakłada gogle, gdy zaczyna przeganiać parasprite'y. Jednak, gdy robi tornado, nie już na oczach gogli, po chwili pojawiają się i znikają *Gdy Pinkie gra na instrumentach, zmienia się ich położenie. *Gdy Rarity wbiega do salonu, widzimy sukienki na galę, które jeszcze nie zostały uszyte. *Piegi Applejack znikają i pojawiają się. *8:16 Rarity ma plamę na powiece po paraspricie, a po chwili jej nie ma (ona nie wycierała tej plamy). *Gdy Celestia przybywa do miasta i siedzi w powozie ma ogromny znaczek. Błąd sukienki na galę.jpg|Sukienki na Galę przeniosły się w czasie Pożegnanie Zimy *Cheerilee gubi nogę. *Krajobraz na początku odcinka miał być zimowy. Niestety, tak się nie stało. *Applejack i Rainbow Dash zmieniają się opaski kapitańskie na kopytach. *W 10:11 jedna z łyżew Pinkie Pie wychodzi poza kontury jej kopyta. *Znaczki kucyków dość dziwnie się odbijają. *Rainbow Dash ma przez chwilę kitkę. *Twilight ma dodatkowe ucho. *14.12 Twilight zmienia się znaczek. *04:37 - W piosence Winter Wrap Up, Coconut ma ucięty zad i oderwaną nogę. *Twilight na początku odcinka nie ma przez chwilę ust. *W 05:47 kucyki się powtarzają. *Podczas piosenki pojawia się wiele takich samych kucyków. *Podczas piosenki Bon Bon ma inne kolory. *Podczas piosenki Cherry Berry jest nie tylko powtarzana, ale i sobowtór nosi inną kamizelkę. *Gdy Rarity mówi Twilight jak zrobić gniazdo i lewituje elementami ma fioletową aurę, a pod koniec odcinka, gdy wręcza Twilight kamizelkę ma niebieską. *Gdy rozpoczyna się Winter Wrap Up Big Mac ma błyszczący znaczek *Przez cały odcinek Shoeshine zostaje na zmianę kapitanem drużyny od roślin albo zwykłym kucykiem należącym do tej drużyny, choć oficjalnym kapitanem jest Applejack. Błąd_Coconut.png|04:37 Błąd u Coco Crusoe. Blad2.jpg|Brak ust u Twilight Zimowa pomyłka.png|Czemu klon Cherry Berry ma inną od niej kamizelkę? I w ogóle nie można używać magii w pożegnanie zimy, a do klonowania jest ona potrzebna. Zimowa pomyłka2.png|To Bon Bon Czy inny kucyk? Znaczkowa Liga *Różowa klaczka z tła ma najpierw różową grzywę, a po chwili seledynową. Jeszcze później blond grzywę, a przed czołówką znów różową. *Sweetie Belle na początku ma inny design, jednak przez ułamek sekundy ma swój właściwy design (kolejne nieplanowane pojawienie się postaci). *Applejack ma źle narysowane kopyto. *Applejack znowu gubi piegi. *Gdy Apple Bloom krzyczy do klaczy, by kupiła jabłka, to ta klacz ma dość dziwne plamy na twarzy. *Apple Bloom przez moment nie ma uszu *Snipsowi od jedzenia ciasta na moment zniknęły piegi. *Animator połamał Twist okulary. *00:46 brak białego koloru w grzywie Cheerilee. *Applejack ma fioletowe usta *W 01:56 Twist śmiała się z Apple Bloom. *W pewnym momencie pojawiają się 2 alikorny Amethyst Star koło siebie. *Podczas pierwszego znaczkowego przywitania z Diamond Tiarą, Silver Spoon nie ma całego przodu łącznie z głową. *Gdy Sweetie Belle i Scootaloo pokazują Apple Bloom, że też mają gładkie boki, Sweetie Belle nie ma ogona. *Cheerilee ma inny design ogona. *Gdy Applejack mówi do Bon Bon że przeprasza za Apple Bloom widać że przez jedną sekundę ma fioletowe usta. *Gdy Celestia patrzy na swój znaczek ma dziwnie małe skrzydełka Jesienna przyjaźń *Gdy Applejack gra z Rainbow Dash w podkowy, kolory tych leżących już na piasku zostały zmienione. *Podczas, gry w podkowy w 1:00, kiedy Applejack mówi do Rainbow Dash, w pewnym momencie odwraca głowę i nie ma piegów. *W momencie, kiedy Applejack i Rainbow Dash kłócą się, która jest lepsza, Applejack ma przez chwilę oczy Twilight. *Gdy Applejack wpada do błota, znika jej kapelusz. *Gdy Rainbow Dash biegnie między beczkami, przez chwilę ma skrzydła na szyi. *Rainbow i Applejack podczas biegu znikają numerki lub znaczki (nawet w przeciągu kilku sekund). *Gdy Applejack przewraca się, w tle widzimy Rainbow, ale nie ma ona skrzydeł i numerka. *13:54 - Rainbow Dash przewraca się a w tle widzimy... drugą Rainbow Dash. *Pod koniec odcinka, wszystkie kucyki, biorące udział w konkursie odpoczywają. Jest z nimi Cherry Berry. *Rainbow biegnie przez las obok Applejack w końcowej scenie. Tam również nie ma skrzydeł. *w 19:07 i 19:18 Lyra nie ma rogu. *Jeden z kucyków na starcie miał numerek 00. *Gdy Applejack przypadkiem rozwiązuje Rainbow, można zobaczyć, że pegaz ma znaczek ułożony odwrotnie. *Kwadratowe jabłko w tle. *12:31 Rainbow Dash nie ma numerka na znaczku, a chwilę później go ma. *12:37 Widać jakby numerek Applejack zakrywał jej znaczek, ale tak nie jest (nie widać nawet jednego skrawka znaczka), natomiast w 12:56 jest normalnie. *13:17 Powtórka u Applejack ze znaczkiem. *14:25 Widać centralnie, że Applejack nie ma numerka, a po chwili znów ma znaczek. *15:44 U Rainbow Dash znika numerek, a później się pojawia. *16:22 Powtórka u Rainbow Dash z numerkiem. *18:15 Applejack ma znaczek i numerek po złej stronie boku tak samo jak w 18:20 Rainbow Dash dodatkowo też ma znaczek i numerek po złej stronie boku. *18:27 Rainbow Dash nie ma numerka. *18:36 i 19:07 Applejack znów ma znaczek i numerek po złej stronie boku. *Od 19:47 Rainbow Dash ma znaczek i numerek po złej stronie boku, a Applejack od 21:14. *Applejack i Rainbow Dash były po wyścigu poszarpane chwilę później, gdy zaczęły biec na nowo są w normalnym stanie jakby tego nie było. *Rainbow dash ma piegi. *Twinkleshine, gdy kłania się Celestii ma inaczej ustawioną głowę niż pozostali Sukces spod igły *Na samym początku, gdy Twilight i Applejack odwiedzają Rarity, torba Twilight pojawia się i znika. *Rarity na moment ma ucięte kopyto. *Kiedy główne bohaterki prezentują się na pokazie mody ich kolejność wygląda tak: Twilight -> Applejack -> Pinkie Pie -> Rainbow Dash -> Fluttershy. Kiedy Hoity Toity zaczyna mówić, ich kolejność wygląda tak: Applejack -> Twilight -> Rainbow Dash -> Pinkie Pie -> Flutershy. *14:56 - Dziurka na klucz. 15:02 - z drugiej strony drzwi nie ma dziury. *18:06 - Twilight nie ma gwiazdy na uchu. *Gdy Opal bawi się dekoracją, Rarity dzięki swojej magii podnosi ją, aura jest na rogu, ale na dekoracji nie. *Podczas pierwszego pokazu Minuette nie ma rogu. *Gdy Applejack pyta się Rarity czy zdoła uszyć 6 sukienek na chwilę nie ma piegów. *15:22 Rarity ma znaczek po obu bokach. *16:32 Rainbow nie ma znaczka. *17.31 Applejack ma 6 rzęs i kształt oka Twilight. *Buty Fluttershy na początku mają dużo rozgałęzień, a na pokazie tylko jedno. *13:19 Cloud Kicker ma na swojej szyi cyfrę 7. Różowa intuicja *Fluttershy nie ma poprawnie narysowanego kopyta. *Derpy nie ma rzęs. *Gdy Twilight śmieje się razem z Pinkie Pie, to w tym samym momencie nie ma ona rzęs. *Twilight i Spike przez okamgnienie znikają z klatki filmowej. *Jedna z głów hydry odrywa się od jej szyi. *11:06 - Twilight nie ma ucha. *12:46 - Pinkie nie ma górnych rzęs *14:44 - Najwyższy łeb hydry trochę odleciał od ciała. *Gdy Pinkie trzęsie się, ogon Twilight na chwilę znika. *Twilight znika ucho. *Twilight gubi ogon, lecz jak odskakuje od skały są dwa ogony: jeden zostaje na skale, a drugi jest w posiadaniu Twilight. *Gdy Twilight próbuje wyczarować Spike'owi strój, ma on już koszulkę i laskę, a gdy leży nic na sobie nie ma. *Gdy Celestia spada na balkon ma na odwrót kolory w grzywie. *6:28 - Twilight ma trochę dziwną grzywę. *19:33 - Twilight gubi swój ogon. Ponaddźwiękowe Bum *Kiedy Fluttershy mówi, że nawet jej głośne dopingowanie nie pomoże Rainbow w wykonaniu sztuczki, jej szyja znika i ma dziwnie złożone skrzydła. *Gdy Fluttershy mówi do pegaza "Ty łobuzie!", jej kolana wyginają się do tyłu. *Parę sekund potem, na zadzie Fluttershy pojawia się drugi znaczek. *Gdy Rarity przylatuje na pokaz, jej skrzydła są na zadzie. *W fabryce pogody, Twilight i Applejack mają na głowie białe kaski, kilka sekund potem Twilight nie ma na głowie nic, a Applejack ma z powrotem kowbojski kapelusz, a na kolejne kilka sekund Twilight znów ma biały kask (od 12:54 do 13:02). *Kiedy Rainbow Dash podmieniała numerki przed pokazem, karteczkę z nr. 5 miały dwa pegazy - Cloud Kicker oraz Time Turner (14:12). *W około 15:23 występują w tle duplikaty Merry May i Derpy Hooves. *W minucie 16:19 Rainbow Dash ma numerki na obu bokach, jednak za chwilę już tylko na lewym. *W 18:05, Rainbow Dash z powrotem ma numerek na prawym boku, potem na żadnym, a po chwili na obu. *W około 18:15, na lewym boku Fluttershy nie ma znaczka. *W około 18:20 Rainbow Dash ma numerek na dwóch bokach, w 18:22 na lewym, w 18:24 na obu, w 18:25 na lewym, w 18:30 na obu, kilka sekund później na prawym, potem znów na lewym, potem na prawym... *W przebieralni, przed zawodami, Derpy jest zawodniczką o numerze 15, za chwilę jednak widzimy ją jako gościa na trybunach. *W 18:20 znikają skrzydła Fluttershy. *W 20:36, kiedy Celestia pyta się Twilight czy czegoś się nauczyła, za jej skrzydłami widzimy Lyrę - jednorożca. Można ją też zobazcyć skaczącą na trybunach. *Po tym jak Księżniczka gratuluje Rarity nowego odkrycia na temat przyjaźni, na chmurach nie siedzą żadne pegazy, ale kilka sekund później, gdy pojawia się Rainbow - pegazy są z powrotem. *Fluttershy w pewnym momencie wyglądała, jakby złamała sobie obydwie przednie nogi. Bład.1.jpg|Lyro, opamiętaj się! Ty nie jesteś pegazem! FANMADE_Number_Error.jpg|Znikające numerki S01E16 Przyjaciółki kibicują.png|Brak znaczka Fluttershy na jednym boku oraz brak skrzydeł Fluttershy!.png|Fluttershy co z twoimi kolanami?!|link=Ponaddźwiękowe Bum Caramel.jpg|Caramel jak zostałeś pegazem ????|link=Caramel Mistrzyni spojrzenia *Ogon Sweetie Belle ucieka zbyt szybko z ujęcia. *Jeden z loków SB nadal był udrapany przez Opal, pomimo, że się nagle zregenerował. *Gdy Sweetie zaczyna śpiewać kołysankę, Fluttershy na moment ma ucho przebite grzywą. *Przed zaganianiem kurczaków przez ZL, Sweetie znów gubi swój róg. *SB ma na moment 3 nogi. *Grzywa AB na moment jest zbyt krótka. *Gdy Fluttershy jest petryfikowana przez kokotrisa, jej skrzydła są w połowie zablokowane. Po chwili jednak są one rozwarte. *Gdy Sweetie Belle śpiewa kołysankę, kiedy jest na chmurce nie ma rogu. *Skamieniała Twilight ma najpierw cztery nogi, a później trzy. *Scootaloo urywa sobie pelerynę o płot za chwilę znów ma całą, a za chwilę znów urwaną. *11.42 Scootaloo nie ma skrzydeł. *11.27 Sweetie Belle nie ma ucha. *Na końcu odcinka Scootaloo ma z dwóch stron porwaną pelerynę. *W 04:44 i 04:46 Sweetie Belle nie ma rzęs. *W 12:13 Scootaloo znowu nie ma skrzydeł. *W 18:00 Fluttershy ma krótki ogon. *Gdy jest prawie koniec i Znaczkowa Liga biega, to Scootaloo ponownie nie ma skrzydeł. *Kiedy Znaczkowa Liga biegnie do lasu Everfree, nie zostawia żadnych śladów, chociaż gdy Fluttershy wychodzi na dwór, widać ich ślady. Brak_rogu..._What.png|Brak rogu u Sweetie Bez_skrzydeł.jpg|Scootaloo gdzie masz skrzydła ??? SweetieBelleBezUcha.jpg|Sweetie Belle bez ucha! CMC_playing_at_Fluttershy's_cottage_S01E17.png|Znowu skrzydła Konkurs talentów *Gdy Scoot wrzuca tęczowe bloczki, jej kopytko przechodzi przez misę. *Sweetie Belle na moment nie ma ucha. *Od 8:31 do 8:48 - Brak jednej części od skutera Scootaloo i to trochę wygląda, jakby jej kask latał w powietrzu. *Scoot pojawia się i znika jej torba. *Apple Bloom też na moment znika ucho. Poza tym, jedno z jej kopytek odrywa się od ciała. *Sweetie Belle pod koniec śpiewania na konkursie talentów znikają usta, a do tego na twarzy ma za dużo zielonej kreski. *Część bandamki Apple Bloom znika pod koniec odcinka. *W minucie 06:33 i 07:17 Scootaloo i Sweetie Belle mają taki sam kolor oczu, co Apple Bloom, a w 07:38 tylko Scootaloo. Dodatkowo znikły jej skrzydła. *Lyra, jednorożec siedzący na widowni nie ma rogu. *Od 21:05 do 21:07 Scootaloo ma zielone oczy. *Kucyki siedzące na widowni powtarzają się. *7:00 Cheerilee nie ma plecaka. 10 sekund później już go ma. *11:25 Sweetie Belle ma szary język. Blad112.jpg|Powtarzające się kucyki, oraz Lyra nie ma rogu. S01E18 błąd oczu Scoot i Sweetie.png|Chciałyście być bardziej podobne do Apple Bloom zmieniając kolor oczu? S01E18 błąd oczu Scoot.png|Znowu błąd oczu tym razem tylko Scootaloo zmieniła kolor Kucyki i psy *Na początku odcinka ucho Rarity znika zbyt szybko. *Tylne kopyto Rarity w 2:38 jest oderwane od ciała. *Gdy Spike oblizuje się na widok kamieni, przez ułamek sekundy widać kreski rysowników. *Twilight ma podwójny kontur. *Gdy Applejack skacze, ma szyję oderwaną od ciała, do tego na moment ma 3 koptyta z tyłu. *Na moment zmienia się położenie grzywy Twilight. *Gdy Rarity płacze, jej grzywa dziwnie się układa. *Twilight przez moment ma rzęsy... na głowie. *Liczba diamentów w kieszeniach psa nieustannie się zmienia. *Gdy widać Spike'a i Twilight od tyłu, nie widać sznurka nałożonego przez psy. Jednak gdy widać ich z boku, sznurek jest. W tej samej scenie grzywa Twilight jest na innym boku. *Dodatkowo w tym samym momencie co opisano powyżej Spike stoi najpierw tuż przy szyi Twilight a potem tuż przy granicy jej ciała (w pobliżu ogona). W zielonym ci nie do twarzy *Liczba kolców na grzbiecie Spike'a nieustannie się zmienia. *Pinkie na moment znika z kadru, a Spike zmienia pozę. *Photo Finish ma znaczek Twilight. *Spike'owi znika na moment ogon. *Grzywa Rarity jest widoczna zza ręcznika, moment później już nie. *W Spa na moment są schody, potem ich nie ma. *Rarity decyduje się na wstążki do kreacji. Jednak kiedy przychodzi Photo Finish, wstążki znikają. *05:39 - Photo Finish ma dodatkowe ucho. Sekundę później nie ma żadnych uszu. *06:50 - Dr. Whooves ma skrzydła. Kiedy Photo Finish zeskakuje, skrzydeł brak. *13:18 - Widzimy wystające włosy Rarity spod ręcznika. 13:21 - włosów brak. *Daisy ma fioletowe oczy przez chwilę. *Kiedy kucyki wchodzą do butiku szukając Fluttershy, Rarity pokazuje sukienki na Galę Grand Galopu. *Kiedy Rarity siedzi w spa ma pomarszczone kopyta, później ma normalne. *Na koniec brak rogu Rarity na wachlarzu. Spikeibluzka.jpg|Brak rogu Rarity na bluzce Fluttershy_being_mobbed.png|Tutaj widać że Daisy ma fioletowe oczy jeśli się dobrze przyjrzysz Impas *Tył Rarity w świeczce jest jakiś dziwny. *Oczy Fluttershy na moment są czarne. *Gdy Dash goni bizona, jej lewe skrzydło jest źle ustawione. *Wielkie Serce pojawia się i znika na moment. *Na ucho Applejack wchodzi za dużo kreski z jej kapelusza. *Po chwili ogon Applejack oddala się od jej ciała. *Przy kucykach z baru Solniczka są błędy z ich znaczkami. *U jednego kucyka, który tańczy dubluje się znaczek. U Braeburna też. *Dashie ma dodatkowe rzęsy na głowie. *Nieco później rzęsa Dash wchodzi... na jej oko. *Na ułamek sekundy Applejack znika torba. *Przy You Gotta Share, You Gotta Care, Twilight i Rarity zmieniają swoje położenie. *Kreska przy boku Szeryfa Srebrnej Gwiazdy częściowo zasłania jego znaczek. *W końcówce odcinka jedno ze skrzydeł Dash znów jest odwrócone. *Na górze pociągu Dash nie ma rzęs, gdy goni za bizonem. *Znaczek jednego kucyka, 3 koniczyny, trochę wychodzi poza ciało. brak rzęs.JPG|Brak rzęs u Rainbow Dash Ptaszek na uwięzi *Gdy Fluttershy wychodzi z domu, w drzwiach nie widać niczego. Po chwili widzimy zamek drzwiowy. *Fluttershy znikają skrzydła. *W 03:16 Pani Cup Cake ma znaczek Pana Carrot Cake. *Gdy państwo Cake nalewają księżniczce Celestii herbaty, róg księżniczki nie ma aury a filiżanka ma (a do tego w złym kolorze). *Kapelusz Applejack znika i pojawia się. *Filominie znikają i pojawiają się plastry na piórach. *W pewnym momencie Fluttershy ma dziwnie wyglądający policzek. *W domu Fluttershy są sukienki na Galę Grand Galopu (Twilight i Pinkie). *Gdy Fluttershy rozmawia z księżniczką, koło nich nie ma klatki, a po chwili jest. *Gdy Fluttershy niesie Filominę, nie ma znaczka. *Gdy Filomina kaszle na Fluttershy kiedy pękł termometr, Fluttershy ma pieprzyk. *Gdy Twilight wchodzi do domu Fluttershy, nie ma znaczka. *Gdy Twilight klóci się z Fluttershy za oknem jest serduszko, a za chwile nie. *Kiedy Twilight rozmawia z Fluttershy drzwi są zamknięte, natomiast kiedy Filomina ucieka, drzwi są otwarte na ościerz. Błąd_rogu.jpg|Celestia nie ma aury na rogu Błąd_znaczka.jpg|Zły znaczek Pani Cake Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi *Na początku odcinka, kiedy Znaczkowa Liga przygotowuje się do zjazdu po linie, najpierw lina Scootaloo jest zamocowana pierwsza, a Sweetie ostatnia. 2 sekundy później, to Sweetie jest pierwsza, a Scootaloo ostatnia, a za chwilę znów jest na odwrót. *W kilku momentach w czasie trwania odcinka, paski od kasków Znaczkowej Ligi znikają i pojawiają się. *W około 6:07, kiedy Liga rozmawia z Fluttershy, przez dziurkę w kasku Apple Bloom widzimy las, a powinniśmy widzieć fragment jej grzywy. *Z kolei w 6:10, róg Sweetie Belle wystaje z kasku, a nie powinien, ponieważ nie ma w nim wyznaczonej do tego dziury. *Zaraz na początku retrospekcji Fluttershy, kiedy próbuje ona wzbić się w powietrze, jej skrzydła mają odmienny kolor żółci niż sierść. *Kiedy mała Fluttershy zjeżdża w dół chmury, jej skrzydła znikają. *W 6:49, języki dwóch kucyków naśmiewających się z Fluttershy, są niebieskie. *Na początku w retrospekcji Twilight widzimy dorosłe kucyki tła a powinny być młode i do tego są dwie Lyry i żadna z nich nie ma rogu. *W czasie retrospekcji Twilight, na egzaminie, jeden z ogierów ma czarną grzywę, jednak parę sekund później - blond. *Kiedy Twilight próbowała doprowadzić do wyklucia jajka, naklejka na wózku z jajem była pokolorowana, a w następnej scenie już nie. *Spike mówi Fluttershy w odcinku pierwszym, że wykluł się z fioletowo-zielonego jajka, ale w tym odcinku jego jajko było w dwóch odcieniach fioletu. *Kiedy mała Pinkie pokazuje rodzinie swoje pierwsze przyjęcie, jej znaczek jest już na jej boku, jednak za chwilę znika i pojawia się znów, w momencie kiedy miał się pojawić. *W retrospekcji Rainbow Dash, widzimy Berry Pinch, jako pegaza, która siedzi na chmurze. Kilka sekund później, siedzi na innej chmurze, ale już bez skrzydeł. *Sekundę przed tym, jak mała Rainbow miała wykonać swoje pierwsze Ponaddźwiękowe Bum, nagle została przedstawiona jako dorosła klacz, z numerkiem na boku, takim samym jak w odcinku "Ponaddźwiękowe Bum". *Kiedy ojciec Pinkie Pie wzywa córki do domu, Limestone Pie odwraca się, i widzimy, że jej oczy zamiast być jasnobrązowe, są niebieskie *W 20:55, kiedy Znaczkowa Liga przytula się, skrzydła Scootaloo znikają. *W trakcie wykonywania przez małą Rainbow Dash Ponaddźwiękowego Bum, dosłownie na sekundę widać jej znaczek, którego w tej chwili nie powinno tam być. *11:28. Na karuzeli jedzie... 5 Daizy. *Podczas retrospekcji Twilight gdy ta leży na podłodze i chce krzyknąć że dostała swój znaczek widać że jedno ramię jej znaczka jest nieco urwane. Z kronik znaczkowej ligi.3.jpg|Dashie na chwilę stała się dorosła, ma numerek i znaczek! Z kronik znaczkowej ligi.2.jpg|Skąd ziemski kucyk na chmurze? Blue_toungs.JPG|Niebieskie języki Pinkie_Pie_Cutie_Mark_.png|Pinkie ze znaczkiem bontd.jpg|Powtarzające się kucyki jednorożec na chmurze.jpg|Jednorożec na chmurze? brakskrzydeł.jpg|A gdzie skrzydła? dziura.jpg|Dziura w głowie! 640px-Filly Twilight and Lyra Heartstrings clone s01e23-1-.png|Dorosłe kucyki we wspomnieniach Twilight Sowa mądra głowa *W tym odcinku, w porównaniu do innych wewnątrz domu Twilight nie ma półki z książkami. *w 2:15, 3:47 i 4:10 są dwie Bon Bon (z lewej i prawej strony) *w 4:10 są trzy Shoeshine i Dizzy Twister *w 4:10 są cztery Merry May Samotna imprezka *Na początku Pinkie Pie's Singing Telegram Pinkie znika na moment czapeczka. *Z ogona Dash znikają zielony i żółty pasek. *W pewnym momencie oczy Pinkie przypominają te w jej alternatywnej wersji. *Ilość listów w koszyku na głowie Pinkie się zmienia. *Spike jest zablokowany, jednak jego cień wciąż sugeruje, że siedzi. *Po chwili widzimy niepoprawne odbicie Spike'a. *Znów Dash ma zły układ skrzydeł. *Pod koniec odcinka jeden z balonów się zmienia, a drugi staje się... niewidzialny. *Gdy Pinkie urządza przyjęcie ze swoimi "przyjaciółmi" stół był pusty, jednak za chwilę stał na nim tort. *Pinkie Pie nie ma znaczka. *20:15 symbole na czapeczce Applejack są inne, tj. miała jabłka, ale w tym momencie ma gwiazdki. *20:20 Fluttershy nie ma czapeczki, a AJ odzyskuje dobry wzór na swojej. *Gdy Pinkie Pie mówi że jest na pożegnalnej imprezce, nie ma znaczka. Niezapomniany wieczór *1:31, gdy Rarity prosi ogiery o pomoc, twarz Noteworthy w jednej sekundzie wygląda jak twarz cyklopa. *Gdy Pinkie uruchamia maszynę do suszenia włosów, jej grzywa pokrywa się z jej znaczkiem. *W końcówce "At the Gala", Twilight nie ma pantofelków na tylnych kopytkach. *Również pod koniec piosenki kolejność kucyków zmienia się. *Gdy kucyki mówią "Wielka Gala!", Twilight z powrotem dostaje swoje tylne obuwie, za to Rarity gubi swoje pantofelki. *Pod koniec piosenki "At the Gala" widać 6 głównych bohaterek i kucyki w tle. Jednak te kucyki się powtarzają... *9:44 - Pewien jednorożec ma brązową grzywę, a ogon ma różowy. *Przy pierwszym spojrzeniu na Spitfire, ma ona... rózówe gałki oczne. Ba, wogóle nie ma oczu, tylko różowe plamy! *Twilight znowu popsuli kreskę przy oku. *Kucykowa orkiestra pojawia się znikąd, wcześniej jej nie widać. *Rarity 3 razy znika tiara. Po chwili znów się pojawia. *Fluttershy znika i pojawia się jeden z jej butów. *Rarity, zanim zgubiła pantofelki, wogóle ich nie miała na kopytach. *Kiedy Soarin' kupuje ciasto u Applejack, ta prezentując towar i podczas swojej radości ze sprzedaży nie ma butów. *Gdy Soarin idzie z ciastem, w tle przy stoliku stoi kucyk płci męskiej prawie identyczny do niego, lecz skrzydła miał niebiesko-białe. *Noga Celestii jest pofałdowana. *Produkty na straganie Applejack nieustannie zmieniają swoją ilość. *Spitfire nie ma rzęs. *Kiedy Spitfire rozmawia z jednym z kucyków ma zielone oczy zamiast pomarańczowych . *Kiedy po raz pierwszy widzimy rozmawiających Wonderbolts, Fleetfoot nie ma ogona. Błąd_twarzy_Noteworthy.png|Błąd twarzy Niezapomniany_wieczó.1.png|Powtarzające się kucyki Rarity bez butów.png|Rarity chyba zgubiłaś buty! 830px-Soarin' and Spitfire at the gala S1E26.png|Spitfire zmienia kolor oczu z pomarańczowego na zielony Sezon drugi Powrót do Harmonii, Część 1 *Scootaloo nie ma skrzydeł. *W kilku pierwszych sekundach Cheerilee nie ma twarzy. *0:23 - Znaczkowa Liga ma złą pozycję, kiedy biegnie. *1:09 - Scootaloo ma krzywe nogi. *Applejack ciągnie wózek, kiedy Rainbow Dash do niej leci, wózka nie ma. *Kiedy się przyjrzycie, policzek Fluttershy się sklonował. *Jeden z królików nie ma tułowia, kilka klatek później już ma. *Gdy zaczął się odcinek, możemy zauważyć w tle trzy Trixie. *7:21 - Gdy Celestia stoi przodem do nas, to ogon jej nie faluje i nie ma skrzydeł. *8:09 Na witrażu nie ma "bańki" Twilight Sparkle. Później pojawia się, a następnie znów znika. *W wizji Applejack, Twilight ma róg, jednak inne przyjaciółki nie odzyskały swych rogów i skrzydeł, jednak gdy odwraca głowę, znowu nie ma rogu. Dotyczy to też Rarity. *Applejack gubi piegi. *12:28 - Applejack ma na tylnej nodze ucięty znaczek, jej rzęsy są na dole, dodatkowo znowu gubi piegi. *Discord zahipnotyzował Applejack, znika sad, a w tle otwiera się przejście w labiryncie i widzimy przebiegającą Twilight Sparkle, która ma róg. Gdy już wraca, z powrotem go nie ma. *Z odc. Samotna imprezka wiadomo, że włosy Pinkie Pie stają się proste, gdy ta jest niewesoła. Więc dlaczego, gdy Discord zmienił ją w smętną marudę, włosy pozostały kręcone? *Gdy Rarity zaczyna biec do środka labiryntu ma róg. *Twilight spotyka zaczarowaną Fluttershy. Ma ona 4 motylki jako znaczek. *Gdy Spike wypluwał list, miał go już w buzi. *Gdy Celestia otwiera zaklęciem wieżę, w której przechowuje Klejnoty Harmonii, jej magia jest koloru błękitnego, jednak za kilka sekund, gdy otwiera skrzynkę, różowego. *11:25 - 11:28 - Discord nie ma skrzydeł. Zdarza się to też chwilowo później. *Kiedy Discord wypowiada słowa "Wygląda na to że wywołamy teraz wielką burzę chaosu" na ułamek sekundy można zauważyć że ma niebieskie oczy . *W jednej scenie Pinkie Pie odchodzi mówiąc, że będzie piła czekoladę z czekoladowej kałuży. Po chwili widzimy ją, znów w towarzystwie koleżanek *Gdy zaczarowane jabłka pokazują Applejack przyszłość, wszystkie kucyki nie mają rogów ani skrzydeł oprócz Twilight, a za chwilę Twilight nie ma już rogu. *20:23 Discord ma dwie brody. screen_0_020.jpg|Scotaloo krzywo-noga The ponies watch the door open.png|Gdzie twoje skrzydła Księżniczko? screen_0_021.jpg|Gdzie jest bańka Twilight? Powrót do Harmoni cz.1 .1c.jpg|Róg Twilight. Krlik.png|Królik bez ciała bezskrzydlascot.PNG|Scootaloo zgubiłaś skrzydła... spike.PNG|Spike zanim wypluł list, miał go już w buzi rarity1.PNG|Rarity, Discord zwrócił Ci róg fluttershy4motylki.jpg|Fluttershy ma aż 4 motylki jako znaczek! Powrót do Harmonii, Część 2 *Twilight Sparkle po stratowaniu przez króliki ma znaczek na kolanie. *Applejack po raz setny gubi piegi. *Kiedy Fluttershy chce zdeptać krzaczek, ten na 1 klatce gdzieś zniknął. *10:23 - Fluttershy nie ma ogona. *Gdy Rarity wypycha "Toma" z butiku, przez chwilę nie ma rogu. *Gdy szare kucyki odnajdują Klejnoty Harmonii, to Pinkie Pie ma naszyjnik Fluttershy, która też go ma. *17:55 - Jak lina może tak szybko zniknąć z Rainbow Dash? *Applejack gubi naszyjnik. *20:43 - Rarity nie ma powiek *Celestia ma dziwnie ukształtowane skrzydła. *Kiedy kucyki uformowały szyk, aby pokonać Discorda w pewnym momencie Rainbow nie ma znaczka i skrzydeł. *Gdy kucyki pierwszy raz aktywują Klejnoty kilku kucykom nie błyszczą, a Fluttershy ma dziwnie ułożone kopyto. *Pinkie Pie ma element Fluttershy. *Nie dość, że skrzydła Rainbow Dash są pod jej przednimi nogami, to jeszcze widać znaczek Fluttershy na jej znaczku. *W 9:31 kolejność jest następująca: Rarity, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, Spike Applejack, Pinkie Pie. W 9:37 Pinkie zamienia się miejscem z Applejack. screen_0_025.jpg|Rarity gdzie są twoje rzęsy!! screen_0_024.jpg|Gdzie jest znaczek? screen_0_026.jpg|Brak ogona Fluttershy. RD bez znaczka.png|RD bez znaczka The Elements of Harmony shining S2E02.png|Fluttershy, twoje kopyto! Blad2_side.PNG|Motylek? Lekcja zerowa *Applejack nie ma rzęs. *Na początku głowa Twilight jest ucięta. *Kiedy Twilight czaruje, nie ma na rogu poświaty. *W magicznym przedszkolu pojawia się alikorn. *2:43- Twilight zostawia na babeczkach tylko po jednej kropce różowego kremu, a po chwili gdy zamyka pudełko kremu jest więcej i w wielu kolorach. *Co chwila zmienia się ilość babeczek. *Fluttershy, kiedy zadała kopniaka niedźwiedziowi, jej skrzydła wchodzą jej na tylną nogę. *15:45- ogon Twilight znowu jest "ulizany" a za chwilę z powrotem roztrzepany. Ponownie dzieje się to też o 18:35 i 19:06 tym razem i z grzywą. Od 19:36 Twilight z powrotem ma zwykłą grzywę i ogon. *Skrzydła Scootaloo są na jej tylnych nogach. *Znaczek Big Mac'a wychodzi na tło. *Przednie kopyta Celestii są grube. *Kapelusz Applejack znika. TS czaruje, ale nie czaruje.png|Na jej rogu nie ma poświaty magicznej Apple Jack bez rzęs.png|Applejack bez rzęs blad.png|Alikorn? Luna Odmieniona *Księżniczka Luna zdenerwowała się na mieszkańców Ponyville, którzy się jej przestraszyli. Gdy zaczęła się wznosić, a w tle pojawiły się czarne chmury, można zobaczyć poza jej grzywą, kawałek tej jaśniejszej z pierwszego sezonu. *Gdy odbywa się przemowa burmistrzyni, w tle widzimy kilka par takich samych kucyków. *Kiedy Twilight Sparkle daje cukierki dzieciom, jej Aura rogu nie pasuje. *Kiedy Księżniczka Luna dziękuje Fluttershy, pegaz nie ma skrzydeł. *Derpy nie ma rzęs. *Pipsqueakowi na moment znika miecz ze stroju. *W 12:29 Sunshower Raindrops ma tylko 1 kroplę wody jako znaczek. *W 13:37, gdy wyskakuje na ratunek Pipsqueakowi, kolor nieruchomej części grzywy Luny przybiera barwę z pierwszego sezonu. *W 16:01 pojawia się tam kucyk podobny do Fluttershy. *Pojawiają się duplikaty Pinkie Pie, Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, Pipsqeaka i pana Cake. ImagesCATORLAM.jpg|Grzywa Luny z pierwszego sezonu, razem z tą z drugiego. what3.PNG|Ile bliźniąt! S02E04 Luna gotowa by pomóc.png|Grzywa Luny z 1 sezonu Siostrzany Sojusz *9:20 Big Macintosh ma błyszczący znaczek. *Gdy Apple Bloom oblewa Applejack sokiem z winogron i ta ma się na nią rzucić, widzimy jej piegi, kiedy ich nie powinno być. *W butiku Rarity pojawia się i znika manekin. *W 16:01 kucyki łapią pyszczkami jabłka... z niewidzialnej beczki. *Jednemu z kucyków zmienia się na ułamek sekundy znaczek. *Rarity pokryta w całości błotem powinna mieć inny kształt oka. *Amethyst Star i Dinky Doo otrzymują nagrodę za szybkie zjedzenie szarlotki (przy stole), a po kilku sekundach są już w innym miejscu (w błocie), gdzie są nagradzane za największego wieprza. *Applejack daje swój kapelusz Sweetie Belle , jednak po chwili znów go ma. *Gdy Applejack stawia sok z winogron na stole, możemy zauważyć iż przez ułamek sekundy ma ona inne rzęsy. *Widzimy, że Cloud Kicker wraz z Alulą startują w wyścigu. Później możemy zobaczyć Cloud Kicker na trybunach. (17:46 - Cloud Kicker przeskakuje przez błoto) (17:58 - A teraz na trybunach) *Po chwili gdy Berry Punch i Piña Colada wyprzedzają Rarity i Sweetie Belle , widać Berry Punch na widowni. *Kilkakrotnie w odcinku Sweetie Belle widoczna z pewnej odległości ma szare oczy. *Sweetie Belle nie ma rzęs. * 11:36. Apple Bloom ma 3 przednie nogi (Jedna wyrasta z jej grzywy). BłyszczącyznaczekBM.jpg|Błyszczący znaczek Przed chwilą....png|Przed chwilą... ... i za chwilę.png|... i za chwilę Znaczkowa Ospa *Twist przez chwilę ma znaczek na nodze. Apple Bloom też. *Diamond Tiara na moment gubi swoje hula-hop. *Twist gubi swój znaczek. *Na początku odcinka Apple Bloom nie ma jednej rzęsy. *Applejack nie ma swojego kapelusza, kiedy po raz pierwszy mówi prawdę Pinkie Pie, potem już ma. *Berry Pinch jest najpierw pegazem, a potem jednorożcem. *Młody ogier który dostał znaczek za kręgle ma rzęsy charakterystyczne dla klaczy. *Można zauważyć w tle Derpy Hooves jako małą klaczkę, mimo że normalnie jest w wieku Mane 6. *Gdy Diamond Tiara przewraca się po nie udanej próbie kręcenia hula-hop ma dość mały znaczek. błąd twist 2.JPG|Twist gubi znaczek Konkurs pupili *Zwierzak z koszmaru Rainbow Dash na moment ma błąd skrzydeł. *Angel pojawia się w klatce filmowej na moment. *8:31 - Gdy Rainbow Dash prezentuje swoją szybkość, kaczka na nią nachodzi. *Applejack znika kapelusz. *Noga Pinkie Pie odlatuje od ciała. *3.02 Gdy Rainbow Dash leży na gałęzi, nie ma skrzydeł. *Lok Rarity przechodzi przez jej ciało. *Rainbow Dash przez ułamek sekundy znika gwizdek. *Fluttershy ma mały problem z włosami. Błąd kaczki.JPG|Kaczka nachodzi na ciało Rainbow Dash Tajemnicza Wybawicielka *Oczy Scootaloo są większe, niż kształt jej oczu. *Uszy jednego kucyka się dublują. *Rainbow Dash na moment podwaja się znaczek. *W czasie, gdy Rainbow Dash ratuje jednego z budowniczych oraz gdy biegnie, znikają jej skrzydła na ok. 2 sceny (nie widać ich ani z boku ani przodu). *W scenie, gdy Rainbow Dash stoi na pniu, a w tle lecą kamienie, nie ma koloru zielonego w ogonie. *Ze statui na tamie znikają uszy. *Rainbow Dash podwaja się i zmienia znaczek. *Rainbow Dash znikają skrzydła, gdy Rarity przechodzi z filiżanką. *Gdy odbywa się parada na cześć Tajemniczej Wybawicielki na widowni widzimy Twilight Sparkle i Applejack, jednak one są Wybawicielką. *Gdy Twilight Sparkle w roli wybawicielki naprawia tamę, zdejmuje z głowy kapelusz, na którym nie ma aury. *Gdy kucyki kibicują Rainbow Dash to przez chwilę Lyra Heartstrings nie ma rogu. *W czasie, gdy kucyki są na paradzie na cześć Wybawicielki, Lavender Fritter nie ma kokardek i kucyków (chodzi o fryzurę). *Pod koniec odcinka Pinkie Pie zdejmuje maskę, jednak po chwili ma ją, niczym przyszytą do stroju. Tajemnicza_Wybawicielka.1.png|Brak zielonego koloru w ogonie. S02E08 Rainbow Dash bez skrzydeł.png|Rainbow, gdzie twoje skrzydła? Gwiazda salonów *Kiedy Rarity magicznie zamacza przekąskę w czekoladzie, gdy ją wypluwa ona jest w aurze, a róg Rarity nie ma aury. *Kolory kwiatów na ogonie Rarity ciągle się zmieniają. *Royal Ribbon ma żółtą aury na rogu za chwilę jednak ma różową. *Royal Ribbon na początku odcinka idzie, za chwilę siedzi i pije herbatę, a za chwilę znowu idzie. Wszystko dzieję się o wiele za szybko. *Chwilę po tym, jak Rarity podnosi torby, na jej rogu przez chwilę nie ma aury. *Gdy Rarity pokazana jest z góry jak pisze list przez chwilę nie ma aury na rogu. *Rarity na derbach Wonderbolts ma róg pod kapeluszem a gdy pokazana jest po derbach jej rog wystaje znad kapelusza. Tajemnica Nadmiaru *Gdy Spike wychodzi po babeczkę, ma bardzo wydłużoną rękę. *Rarity ma czarne oczy. *16:31 Minuette uderzyłaś za mocno w Cherry Berry, bo nie masz rogu. Wigilia Serdeczności * Kucyki, które siedzą na widowni, występują także w przedstawieniu. * Kiedy Fluttershy patrzy na innych, gdy się kłócą, nie ma górnych rzęs. * Około 2:17, kiedy Rarity popycha Fluttershy, ma ona podwójne skrzydła. * Mimo, iż akcja toczy się zimą, woda w wodospadzie nie jest zamarznięta. * Pod koniec Pinkie Pie nie ma ogona. * W 06:04 Rainbow Dash nie ma rzęs. * Gdy Mane 6 przygotowywały się do występu, Rainbow Dash nie ma znaczka, a Applejack ogona. * Kucyki na widowni często się powtarzają. * 2:32 Twilight Sparkle ma ubrany kostium, a gdy próbuje wyciągnąć Fluttershy z kartonowego pudła (3:14) już go nie ma. * Pod koniec przedstawienia, na fladze postawionej przez kucyki jest Księżniczka Luna i Celestia, a akcja rozgrywa się kiedy ich jeszcze nie było. 1000px-Applejack she got wings S2E11.png|Brak znaczka Rainbow Dash Eyes.png|Fluttershy bez górnych rzęs Y7u.png|Podwójne skrzydła Fluttershy. Nawet Rarity to widzi Dzień uznania dla rodziny *11:18 - Cheerilee ma inny znaczek, a w 11:23ma już swój normalny znaczek. *Nogi Scootaloo i Sweetie Belle przypominają nogi królików. *W kolejce stoi kilka takich samych kucyków. *Przez chwile Apple Bloom ma rzęsy na włosach. *Cheerilee nie ma koloru białego w grzywie. *W jednej chwili Twist nie ma znaczka. *Rodzina Apple (za czasów babci Smith) powiedziała, że nie mają nic do jedzenia, ale za chwilę kiedy mała babunia wychodzi z domu widać w tle jabłonki, w dodatku z owocami. Parę minut wcześniej były tam same krzaki. *Kiedy Diamond Tiara mówi, że Babcia Smith to szalona staruszka, to ma jakieś dziwne kopytko. *W momencie, gdy Cheerilee idzie na farmę Sweet Apple widzimy jabłonie z jabłkami Zap. Kilka chwil później, gdy mamy scenę rozmowy z Babcią Smith za oknem, są zwykłe czerwone jabłka. Ale_sad_nie_wyrasta_z_dnia_na_dzień_i_zaczęliśmy_cierpieć_głód.png|"Ale sad nie wyrasta z dnia na dzień i zaczęliśmy cierpieć głód" Blad3.png|Inny znaczek Cheerilee Bobasy Cake *Na samym początku odcinka, kiedy Pan Cake przedstawia nowo narodzone źrebaki, ich łóżeczka wiele razy zmieniają odległość od siebie - gdy podchodzi do łóżeczka Pound Cake'a, w ogóle nie widać łóżeczka Pumpkin Cake, a kiedy tłumaczył, dlaczego jedno z bliźniaków jest jednorożcem, a drugie pegazem, łóżeczka stały tak blisko siebie, że kucyk nie mógł się pomiędzy nie zmieścić, podobnie, gdy Pinkie Pie koniecznie próbowała im coś zaśpiewać. *Gdy państwo Cake przygotowują się do wyjścia, ich dzieci nie mają założonych pieluszek, podczas gdy już w następnej scenie są one na nich. *Skrzydła Pound Cake'a kilkakrotnie zmieniają rozmiar. *Po wsadzeniu ich do wanny, dzieci wybuchają płaczem, ale są jakby wydłużone w górę. *W momencie, gdy bobasy bawią się klockami, a Pinkie Pie skrada się do nich, aby je przewinąć, Pumpkin Cake ma w buzi smoczek. Gdy uciekają przed nią, w podskoku Pumpkin wypuszcza go z buzi, jednak nie ma go na podłodze. Możliwe, że zdążyła go z powrotem złapać w usta, ale tak czy inaczej już w ogóle nigdzie nie było tego smoczka. *Gdy Pinkie Pie upada próbując złapać malucha nie ma znaczka. *Kiedy dzieci udawały, że śpią, Pound Cake nie miał skrzydeł. *Po tym, jak dzieci zniknęły z łóżka, Pinkie Pie odnalazła Pumpkin Cake żującą gumowego kurczaka. Razem z zabawką wsadza ją do łóżka. Gdy obserwuje, czy Pumpkin nie uciekła, jednorożec cały czas ma go w ustach. Jednak kiedy zdejmuje jej brata z sufitu, Pumpkin próbuje się dostać do zabawek leżących na drugim łóżeczku, a kurczak znika. *W momencie, gdy Pumpkin po raz pierwszy używa czarów, lewituje do swojego łóżeczka pluszowe zabawki: motyla, żółwia, małpę i ptaka. Jednak żuje tylko trzy z nich, bez ptaka, również Pinkie Pie chowa do skrzyni tylko trzy pluszaki, jednak gdy później za pomocą magii jednorożec otwiera kłódkę i wyjmuje ze skrzyni zabawki, są tam z powrotem cztery pluszaki, łącznie z ptakiem. *W 16:40 Pinkie Pie nie ma znaczka. *Na samym końcu, gdy Pinkie Pie pisząc list sprząta krzesełka bobasów, przez chwilę widać, że najpierw jest pierwsze krzesło różowe, a drugie niebieskie. Kilka sekund później krzesła zamieniają się miejscami. Pound.png|Brak skrzydeł u Pound Cake Ostatnia Gonitwa *Derpy znikają skrzydła. *Fluttershy podwaja się ciało i wygląda to jakby miała garb. *W 03:04 pojawiają się 2 ikony Shoeshine a jedna z nich ma znaczek od Berry Punch i inny design. *03:23 Kucyki się powtarzają. *14:14, 14:55 Applejack nie ma znaczka. *6:24 Rainbow Dash nie ma znaczka. *Pod koniec odcinka, kiedy widzimy Pinkie Pie i Rarity z daleka wyglądają normalnie. Po zbliżeniu znowu są brudne i zadrapane. Super Szybki Wyciskacz Soku 6000 *Gdy Cheerilee podchodziła miała różowe oczy chociaż normalnie ma zielone. *Na końcu odcinka brakuje soku dla Rainbow Dash chociaż za straganem stoi jeszcze kilka beczek. *Aura rogu od jednego z braci zamiast na rogu jest na uchu. *Gdy patrzymy na Flima i Flama z profilu mają uszy schowane pod kapeluszami, a gdy widać ich z przodu uszy są całe widoczne. Mqdefault.jpg|Różowe oczy Cheerilee Flim_Flam_Bros_Animation_Error.png|Aura na uchu Czytaj i Płacz *W 9.05 Fluttershy nie ma ogona. *02:36 Dzielna Do nie ma na boku znaczka. *Przez chwilę Rainbow Dash nie ma grzywy. *02:08 Fluttershy nie ma skrzydeł *13:20 Dzielna Do nie ma znaczka. *15:39 Rainbow Dash nie ma znaczka. Dzień Serc i Podków *W 0.37 Scootaloo ma inny kolor oczu, choć jej prawdziwy kolor oczu to fioletowy. *Scootaloo kiedy zeskakuje z góry siana nie ma swoich skrzydeł. *w 15.09 Scootaloo ma ten sam kolor oczu co Apple Bloom i nie ma skrzydeł. *W 05:34, 05:37, 05:42, 05:46, 05:50, 05:59, 06:01 06:06, 06:08, 06:11 itd. Cheerilee nie ma dolnych rzęs. *W 07:32 Twilight Sparkle nie ma górnych rzęs. Scoot.jpg|Scootaloo ma taki sam kolor oczu co Apple Bloom? I gdzie skrzydła? Bezskrzydłascoot.png|Scootaloo bez skrzydeł Lekcja Stanowczości *Kiedy Fluttershy wchodzi do cukrowej kawiarenki, widzimy Berry Punch w rogu ekranu, a w cukrowej kawiarence owy kucyk stoi na początku kolejki. *Kiedy Fluttershy poszła do labiryntu tu kucyki ciągle się powtarzają. Zadużo.JPG|Za dużo Pora na Czas *Pinkie ma ogon, ale z dala od siebie. *Pinkie Pie, gdy skacze na zamku ma czarną kreskę na głowie. *2 razy kartka ma aurę, a róg Twilight Sparkle nie ma. *Twilight! Ok. 13:30 twój ogon jest znów normalny! *13:44 Można zauważyć, że Twilight ma znaczek pod kolanem (tak samo jak miała Trixie w odcinku "Chwalipięta"). *Przez cały odcinek (tzn. od czasu wrócenia z Tartaru) Twilight Sparkle ma ranę na lewym policzku, a w jednej chwili na obu. *W 14:17 minucie Twilight Sparkle nie ma blizny. Pp2.png|Fajny ogon, szkoda, że nie mój. pp3.PNG|Chyba się ubrudziłam... Ołówkiem animatorów? błąd w animacji.png|Kartka ma aurę, a róg Twilight nie! Poszukiwacze Smoków *Pinkie Pie znikają usta. *Rarity stoi przed lustrem, lecz niepoprawnie odbija ono grzywę jednorożca. *W trakcie wspinaczki na górę, w pewnym momencie Rainbow Dash ma zupełnie inny znaczek. *Applejack gubi piegi. *Rarity zakłada biżuterię, jednak parę sekund później biżuteria zmienia kolor. *Fluttershy nie ma znaczka. *Oko Rainbow Dash dziwnie się układa. Huraganowa Fluttershy *Gdy wszystkie pegazy wystartowały, widać kilka par tych samych pegazów. *Rainbow Dash przez chwilę ma skrzydła na zadzie. *Fluttershy gubi skrzydła. *Gdy odbywało się zebranie pegazów, raz był dzień, a raz noc. *Zwróćcie uwagę na "róg na rogu". Chwilę później ów róg znika. *Podczas tworzenia tornada Bon Bon ma skrzydła i jest ogierem. *Gdy Rainbowshine czyta ulotkę Rainbow Dash, widać, że ma sklonowany znaczek. *W czasie tworzenia pierwszego tornada Cloud Kicker ma zeza. *Kiedy Spitfire szturcha Rainbow Dash jej znak na kostiumie wychodzi poza niego. *Przez cały odcinek Time Turner jest pegazem. *Przez cały czas zmienia się znaczek Cloudchaser. Sekrety Ponyville *Berry Punch jest przez chwilę jednorożcem, lecz później zamienia się w Pegaza. *W 00:54 Sweetie Belle nie ma ust ani nosa. *Pierwszy kucyk, który otwiera buzię w klasie ma niebieski język. *Kiedy Rainbow Dash oblewa wodą z chmury Znaczkową Ligę, Apple Bloom znika kokarda. *w 19:45 Diamond Tiarze znika białe pasmo we włosach. Kokarda.jpg|Apple Bloom bez kokardy. Zagadka w Ekspresie Przyjaźni *0.56 Znaczek Big Macintosha się błyszczy. *Na początku odcinka, gdy państwo Cake boją się o tort, Pani Cake ma rzęsy na prawym oku po jego drugiej strone (w środku, a nie na zewnątrz) *Applejack nie ma rzęs. *W pewnej chwili, gdy Pinkie Pie prowadzi śledztwo nie ma grzywy. *Kiedy pokazuje się napis z nazwą odcinka w nazwie widzimy w słowie "Mystery" trzy "M". *Kiedy pociąg wyjeżdża z tunelu nadgryzionych eklerek jest tylko kilka, tak samo kiedy Pinkie Pie myśli że to Gustaw zjadł tort, ale kiedy Twilight Sparkle wyjaśnia, że Gustaw nie ma niebieskich piór, za Twilight można zauważyć cały stos nadgryzionych eklerek. *W jednej ze scen z mane 5 patrzącymi na tort Fluttershy ma cały czas oczy Pinkie Pie Rarity..png Applejack..PNG Przechwytywanie1.PNG Ślub w Canterlocie *Gdy Twilight Sparkle rozmawia z Shining Armorem ma dziwnie ukształtowaną grzywkę. *Gdy Mane 6 rozmawiają przy stole, na początku konwersacji Applejack ma pomarańczowy koktajl, a Rarity fioletowy, jednak pod koniec tej rozmowy jest odwrotnie. Oprócz tego koktajle pozostałych też się ciągle zamieniają. *Na próbie zaślubin, gdy wchodzi Księżniczka Cadance straże stoją, a gdy po jej ucieczce idzie zadowolona Twilight Sparkle, straży nie ma. *Twilight i prawdziwa Cadance są uwięzione w podziemiach. Po skończeniu piosenki "This Day Aria" widzimy scenę w sali, gdzie odbywa się ślub, po lewej stronie widzimy normalną Lyrę i Minuette, a dosłownie 20 sekund później w podziemiach są w strojach druhen, i zagradzają bohaterkom drogę do zamku. *W piosence "This Day Aria" Chrysalis pod postacią Cadance na początku ma czerwoną różę, kilka sekund później róża zmienia swój kolor na różowy. *Gdy Królowa Chrysalis pokonała Celestię spadła jej korona. Gdy uwięziła ją w kokonie miała koronę z powrotem. *41:12 Rarity nie ma jednego zęba. *3:00 Gdy Twilight Sparkle złości się, na początku ma dziwnie ukształtowaną grzywę. *Podczas piosenki "This Day Aria" Chrysalis pod postacią Cadance ma dziwnie ukształtowaną grzywę, oraz nie ma ucha. *Na ślubie Królowa Chrysalis w ogóle nie ma ani czerwonej, ani fioletowej róży. *W 11.46, 12.41, Twilight Sparkle na rogu kawałek swojej grzywy. *0:46 Podczad piosenki This Day Aria, Chrysalis pod postacią Cadance ma jako znaczek zwykłe ciemno różowe serce zamiast kryształowego. *Gdy Królowa Chrysalis zostaje wygnana z Canterlotu Księżniczka Celestia ma dziwnie ukształtowane skrzydła. *Gdy Rarity po raz pierwszy pokazuje Cadance suknię ślubną, Minuette nie ma rogu. *Rainbow Dash w 14.49, nie ma grzywy. *Podczas piosenki This Day Aria, gdy fałszywa Księżniczka Cadance mówi, że "bardzo chce go mieć", w odbiciu w lustrze ma zamknięte oczy, jednak naprawdę ma otwarte. *Gdy przed walką z podmieńcami przyjaciółki biegną po elementy, Applejack 2 razy nie ma kapelusza. *Gdy Pinkie Pie walczy z podmieńcami dwa razy nie ma znaczka. *Kiedy podczas piosenki "Love is in Bloom" Shining Armor rozmawia z Twilight Sparkle nie ma on obrączki. Ślub_w_Canterlocie_.1.jpg|Lyra i Minuette na uroczystości zaślubin... Ślub_w_Canterlocie_.2.jpg|...a chwilę później już w podziemiach. Przechwytywanie2.PNG cadence.PNG|Czerwona róża... cadence1.PNG|....A za chwilę ciemno różowa! cadence2.PNG|A teraz ta róża wypadła mi razem z uchem. Thisday.PNG|Czerwone serce jako znaczek Straże uciekły.png|Straże zwiały! Skrzydła.png|Księżniczko, coś się stało z twoimi skrzydłami A tutaj jest.png|A tutaj ma ją z powrotem Sezon trzeci Kryształowe Królestwo (odcinki) *Kiedy Twilight Sparkle siedzi przed Celestią nogi jej się nienaturalnie ustawiają, jakby siedziała na skale, a nie na płaskim dywanie. *Gdy Księżniczka Celestia opowiada o Kryształowym Królestwie, to pojawia się wtedy Kryształowa Apple Bloom (nazwana przez fanów Opal Bloom), a ponadto ma znaczek liścia. *Księżniczka Celestia ma na chwilę fragment włosów wysunięty poza grzywę. *Fragment włosów Luny nachodzi na skrzydło, mimo, że są za skrzydłem. Ponadto posiada znowu fragment włosów z 1 sezonu. *Ogon Applejack na chwilę "odpada" od ciała. *Kiedy Pinkie Pie ogląda się za uciekającymi kryształowymi kucykami, jej gogle są założone na jej oczy, zaś potem pojawiają się na jej czole. *Kiedy Rainbow Dash zakrywa flagą fałszywe kryształowe serce, rzęsy nachodzą jej na gałkę oczną, a jej znaczek jest podwójny. *Kawałek włosów Celestii wychodzi poza "zasięg" grzywy. *Fluttershy strącona przez Rainbow Dash traci tylne buty, mimo to nie widzimy, żeby jej spadały. Wcześniej je miała. *Kiedy Fluttershy leży na sianie posiada znaczek Rainbow Dash. *Król Sombra "gubi" fioletowy "obłok" wylatujący z jego oczu, a za chwilę "obłok" się pojawia. *Kiedy Shining Armor jest kryształowym kucykiem, ma szare oczy, mimo że normalnie ma niebieskie. *W 18:56 Shining Armor ma normalny róg. *Gdy piosenka The Ballad of the Crystal Empire się kończy, a Twilight Sparkle lewituje książkę, to nie ma aury na rogu, ale jest na książce, lecz po chwili książka nie ma aury, a róg ma. *W 0:08 strażnik ma błękitne oczy, lecz już w 0:14 ma żółte. *W 31:41 na widowni pojawia się Berry Punch, a ona nie jest kryształowym kucykiem. *W 10:00 Shining Armor ma normalny róg. *Na końcu odcinka Księżniczka Luna ma dziwnie ukształtowane skrzydła. *Kiedy mija kilka sekund od tego jak Kryształowe Serce jest na miejscu to widać klony kryształowych kucyków. *Fluttershy ma skrzydła na zadzie. *Podczas ataku Króla Sombry na Królestwo i zmierzanie w kierunku kryształowego serca, wyraźnie widać klony dwóch kryształowych kucyków. * Gdy Twilight podczas piosenki łapie Spike'a i się z nim obraca ma dziwwnie wklejony ogon. Znaczek_RD.png|Flutter posiada znaczek Dashie. S03E01 Klony kryształowych kucyków.png|Klony kryształowych kucyków S03E01 Rainbow Dash flagą przykrywa fałszywe Kryształowe serce.png|Podwójny znaczek u Rainbow S03E02 Kryształowe serce znów jest na miejscu.png|Klony kryształowych kucyków Wszędzie Pinkie Pie *Kiedy Rainbow Dash leży na leżaku, nie ma skrzydeł. *Pinkie Pie siadając, ma kopyta za huśtawką, lecz potem bez żadnego ruchu pojawiają się na huśtawce. Później, kiedy wyskakuje z niej, ogon pojawia się przed huśtawką. *Pinkie Pie pocieszająca swojego klona, ma na chwilkę dziwnie ukształtowaną grzywę. *Apple Fritter pomagająca wciągać ścianę stodoły ma zieloną grzywę i oczy, a za chwilę ma pomarańczowo - żółtą grzywę i fioletowe oczy. *Jeden z klonów Pinkie Pie nie ma górnych rzęs. *Twilight Sparkle ma na chwilę znaczek na tylnej części nogi i odłączony ogon. *Pinkie Pie nie ma znaczka. *W próbie rozpoznania prawdziwej Pinkie Pie, dwie Pinkie Pie zostały i siedziały obok siebie, a za chwilę były w innych miejscach. * Gdy Pinkie wpada na Twilight Sparkle i zatrzymać to w odpowiednim momencie można zauważyć że szyja Twilight jest bardzo długa. * Na początku odcinka gdy Twilight czaruje jabłko to w pewnym momencie linia magi jest krzywa.(trzeba być szybkim by to zauważyć) Zgniłe Jabłko *Kiedy Apple Bloom zrzuca z siebie ubrania, zrzuca też swój pyszczek. *Gdy Sweetie Belle skacze na chwilę odczepia się jej noga. *W 17:18 Scootaloo nie ma skrzydeł. *Pod koniec odcinka, kiedy Diamond Tiara obraża Znaczkową Ligę, naszywka z peleryny Sweetie Belle spada, jednak chwilę potem się pojawia i znów znika. *Wiele razy Babs Seed nie ma piegów. Łącznie aż 18 razy. *Daisy jest uczestniczką parady, a za kilka sekund widzem. *Sweetie Belle nie ma rogu (w piosence). *Gdy Babs Seed po raz pierwszy dokucza Znaczkowej Lidze w pewnym momencie nie ma jednej z tylnych nóg. *Kiedy Sweetie Belle i Scootaloo czekają na Apple Bloom nad ranem, słychać głos nawoływania Scootaloo. Jednak po chwili widzimy, że to Sweetie Belle nawoływała. * Podczas piosenki "Babs Seed" w pewnym momencie Diamond Tiara nie ma znaczka. Pojedynek na czary *Podczas pierwszego pojedynku, Trixie ma czerwone oczy, mimo to nie widzimy, żeby jej czerwony "obłok" wylatywał z oczu. *W czasie kiedy Fluttershy przebrana za Rainbow Dash ma różowe oczy, choć normalnie są chabrowe. *W 02:03 są dwa Angele. *09:40 Applejack nie ma ucha, kawałka kapelusza i rzęs. *Kiedy Fluttershy jest przebrana za "królika" nie ma skrzydeł na wierzchłu. *Kiedy Sweetie Belle jest przebrana za Rarity to powinna mieć oczy zielone, a nie niebieskie. *Apple Bloom przebrana za Applejack ma zielone oczy, choć normalnie ma czerwono-pomarańczowe. *Applejack ma za znaczek jabłka, lecz są bez ogonków i listków, przy okazji gubi piegi, oraz ma dziwnie wygiętą szyję. *Rainbow Dash ma przeciętą grzywę. * Pod koniec odcinka gdy pokazana jest Twilight na występie widzimy po lewej stronie na trybunach w prawym górnym rogu trybun kucyk nie ma oczu ani pyszczka. * Pod kolanem Trixie można zauważyć mały kawałek jej znaczka.Widać to kiedy chce uciec. Bezsenność w Ponyville *6.26. Scootaloo nie ma jednego skrzydła *Kiedy Scootaloo siedzi na pniu, ognisko na chwilę wygasa. *Gdy Scootaloo odchyla się od wozu, by zebrać patyczki, przez chwilkę nie ma skrzydeł. *Gdy Rainbow Dash leży na pniu nie ma skrzydeł. *Kiedy kucyki są w jaskini, 2 razy Applejack i Apple Bloom "wymieniają się" śpiworami. *W jaskini Rainbow Dash ponownie traci skrzydła. *Podczas, gdy Księżniczka Luna obraca głową w rozmowie ze Scootaloo, jej powieka nachodzi na grzywę. *Podczas, gdy Rarity i Sweetie Belle idą na miejsce spotkania, przez chwilę Rarity nie ma rogu. *Scootaloo ma oderwane ramię. * Powieka Scootaloo nachodzi na jej grzywę. * Gdy Scootalo siedzi na pniu w pewnym momencie ma oderwane prawe przednie kopytko. * Po czołówce Sweetie Belle i Apple Bloom grają warcaby i przyglądają się na planszę.Gdy scoot wchodzi na drabinę na planszy widać że Sweetie Bell ruszyła się tak jakby kantowała.Gdy Scootaloo znów siada koło nich i trzyma kopytko na Sweetie Belle Apple Bloom siedzi na wycieraczce a siedziała na podłodze.A kiedy kamera przechodzi na Sweetie Belle i Apple Bloom wycieraczka znika. Akademia Wonderbolts *Kiedy Rainbow Dash odbiega od przyjaciółek, lecąc do akademii, piknik i skrzynka pocztowa znikają. *Podczas gdy Rainbow Dash wykonuje zadanie i leci, ma na chwilę oderwaną nogę. *Na chwilę Flowershine ma inną grzywę. *18:12 - Pinkie Pie nie ma znaczka. *Kiedy balon przyjaciółek Rainbow Dash wpada w tornado, Applejack ma kapelusz, potem on znika (nie widać, żeby w tej chwili spadał), a następnie nagle się pojawia i spada. *Rainbow Dash, okrążająca chmurę, by uratować przyjaciółki, ma mundurek, lecz za chwilę on znika i pojawia się znowu. *Parę razy Cloudchaser ma inny znaczek. *Kiedy Spitfire patrzy przez lunetę i odsuwa twarz od teleskopu, jej oko nadal widoczne jest w po drugiej stronie. *13.16 Rainbow Dash ma niebieskie oczy. *Rainbow Dash ma tylko połowę swojego znaczka, co można zobaczyć na zdjęciu poniżej. * Znaczek Lightning Dust wygląda inaczej niż ten który ma naprawdę. * Gdy pozastali z grupy wpadli na chmury pojawia się nowy kucyk w mundurku a wcześniej nie był pokazany że leci z grupą. * Rainbow Dash od patrzenia na Lightning Dust łysiejesz!Zniknęły ci 3 kolory grzywy z przodu! * Gdy Lightning Dust chce odlecieć znika jej pół znaczka. * Błąd błyskawic na mundurku Lightning Dust. * Kiedy Rainbow tłumaczy że ona też chce być super ma błąd jednej lini mundurka. * Twilght Sparkle położyła kopytko na Rainbow Applejack ma błąd lini zadka. * Spitfire wygania Lightning z akademii Dust ma ogon koło zadka a zachwile odstaje. * Pinkie Pie leży na trawie i nie ma znaczka. * Pegaz trzyma Applejack,a ona nie ma znaczka! * Rainbow leci do góry i gubi mundurek. * Ogier spisujący wyniki niszczenia chmur ma dziwne skrzydła. * Gdy ogier gwiżdże w gwizdek gubi skrzydła. Dziwne_Ustawienie_RD.png|Dwa znaczki? Oderwana noga? Zjazd rodziny Apple *Kiedy Apple Bloom mówi "Wszyscy!", pojawia się u niej druga szyja. *Niebieski ogier na obrazie na chwilę gubi widły. *Rarity zawiązuje czerwoną wstążkę na pomarańczowym materiale, który za chwilę jest różowy. *Applejack, trzymając Spike'a, dostaje trzecie kopyto. *Kiedy Applejack popycha Apple Bloom i Babs Seed, jedno z drzew nie ma pnia. *Gdy Babs Seed przestaje kręcić talerzem na głowie, znika na chwilę linia. *Podczas, gdy Babs Seed kręci talerzem, znika jej szyja. *Kiedy w trakcie piosenki kucyki tańczą, tańczące pary się powtarzają. *Przed wykonaniem zdjęcia rodzinnego dwa źrebiątka, które przez cały odcinek były kucykami ziemskimi, zamieniły się w jednorożce. Jedno z nich to Apple Bloom z inną grzywą. Na zdjęciu są jednak z powrotem kucami ziemskimi. *19:10 - Babs Seed ma oczy w kolorze oczu Apple Bloom. *Kiedy widzimy jak Florina reperuje farmę i trzyma młotek, klacz nie ma ogona. *Na zdjęciu jest mniej kucyków niż widocznych podczas przybycia na zjazd. *Podczas jazdy pojawia się Alula, a potem znika. *Babs Seed ma rzęsy Pinkie Pie. *Babs Seed często znikają piegi. *Apple Flora na starcie nie miała swojego znaczka, a kiedy kręciła się wokół drzewa miała go z powrotem. The_Apple_Family_together_S3E08.png|Czwarte źrebię od brzegu i trzecie od środka mają rogi. S03E09_0214.jpg|Babs Seed ma inny kolor oczu. Rodzinapple.jpg|Bon Bon, Cloudchaser oraz Carrot Top i inni w rodzinie Apple. 0001.jpg|Powtarzające się kucyki Alula.jpg|Alula w rodzinie Apple Spike do usług *Na początku odcinka Big Macintosh posiada gwiazdki wokół znaczka. *Kiedy Spike jest zapędzony przez patyko-wilki w ślepy zaułek, jeden z cieni ma koronę, mimo, że na modelach 3D ich nie ma. Ma ją dopiero wielki patyko-wilk pod koniec odcinka. *Kiedy Rarity i Applejack rozmawiają przypalona szarlotka jest cała, a za chwilę nie ma jednego kawałka. *11:22 Rarity nie ma rogu. *Podczas, gdy Applejack leży i Fluttershy podchodzi, Fluttershy ma oba fragmenty grzywy po tej samej stronie, jednak zazwyczaj ma je po obu stronach. Raritybezrogu.jpg Tylko spokojnie Fluttershy *9:11 - Applejack nie ma swojego elementu na szyi. *Kiedy Fluttershy podnosi wazon, nie ma ogona. *02:30 - 02:32 - Gdy Rainbow Dash podlatuje do Księżniczki Celestii, macha skrzydłami na zmianę. *01:06 - 04:40 - Ręce [[Discorda są w odwrotnej kolejności. *Podczas, gdy Discord jeździ na łyżwach za Fluttershy, odczepiają mu się oba skrzydła. *Kilka razy w odcinku Discord "gubi" grzywę. *W 12:32 Fluttershy nie ma elementu. *Rarity nie ma konturu oka. * Gdy Discord jedzie na łyżwach i mija Discordowe Jury to żaden z członków tego jury nie ma grywy. * Rainbow ma odwrotnie ułożony element. Błąd_AJ.png|Gdzie się podział Klejnot Uczciwości? Tylko dla pomocników *Podczas rozmowy Rainbow Dash z Rarity, jednorożcowi znika kilka rzęs. *Kiedy Apple Bloom zakłada gogle, nie mają opaski. *16:49 Skrzydła Scootaloo powiększyły się do rozmiaru skrzydeł dorosłych pegazów. *19:56 Fluttershy nie ma skrzydeł. *19:56 Rainbow Dash też nie ma skrzydeł. *W 20:04 Applejack ma kształt oka Twilight Sparkle, a także nie ma piegów. *W 13:00 Big Mac'owi świeci się znaczek. *Kiedy przyjaciółki wychodzą z pociągu, Fluttershy i Rainbow Dash nie mają skrzydeł. *Kiedy Spike wchodzi do domku Twilight Sparkle ma obie nogi po tej samej stronie. *Dwa razy w odcinku, pokazały się niezmazane szczegóły w projekcie typu: strzałki, zarysy ołówka. *Sowalicja ma na szyi niebieską muchę (kokardę). *W pociągu Gummy ma na szyi granatową obręcz. *Spike'owi noga nachodzi na ogon. * Fluttershy pokazuje klejnot Spike'owi ma miarkę na głowie a w odbiciu klejnotu jej nie ma, a za chwilę znów ją ma. Kucykowe dyscypliny *Fluttershy na chwilę gubi skrzydła, gdy siedzi w pociągu. *07:18 Rainbow ma coś z okiem. *Księżniczka Cadance nie ma skrzydeł, gdy leży. *Kiedy Cadance przegląda się w lusterku, na jej rogu oraz na rogu Rarity nie widać aury. *Kiedy Księżniczka Cadance pokazuje kucykom listę, Kryształowe kucyki w SPA nie mają kryształowej sierści. *2:31 Fluttershy ma znaczek Twilight Sparkle. W tym samym momencie nie ma ona skrzydeł. *Gdy Mane 6 wchodzi do pociągu ma swoje torby, lecz nie widać ich w ogóle podczas reszty odcinka. *Gdy Pinkie Pie wskakuje do wanny z błotem, przez chwilę nie ma znaczka. *Kiedy Twilight Sparkle spotyka Shining Armora na stadionie, Kryształowe kucyki mają kryształową sierść, a za chwilę normalną *Pinkie Pie ma znaczek Twilight Sparkle. *Na początku odcinka, Rainbow Dash, gdy zlatuje z dachu, ma dziwne, małe skrzydła. *Kiedy Rainbow Dash ląduje zawiedziona (we wspomnieniach) kucyk, który stoi przed nią ma taką samą grzywę jak ona. *Rarity, gdy po raz pierwszy rozgląda się po spa, ma aurę na rogu, choć nic nią nie trzyma. *6:41. Rainbow Dash, po co ci twój elemet harmonii?! *6:45 Pinkie skaczesz tak wysoko że odpadło ci ucho! * Na balkonie powieka pani Peachbottom nachodzi na piegi tak samo jak w zamku. * Gdy pani Peachbottom ma wazon na głowie i kręci nią żeby spadł na ułamek sekundy na murku widać coś podobnego do piega. * Kucyki czekają by wejść do pociągu ich kolejność jest taka: Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow, Pinkie, Applejack, Twilight.Chwilę póżniej Pinkie i Twilight zamieniają się miejscami. * Kryształowe kucyki szykują się do biegu.Gdy zaczynają biec to jeden z nich nie ma kryształowej sierści. play.png|Brak aury na rogu Rarity błąd.jpg|Inny znaczek Fluttershy Pinkie Pie with Twilight's cutie mark.png|Pinkie Pie ma znaczek Twilight Sparkle Sposób na zaklęcie *Kiedy Spike chce jeszcze pospać i spada na poduszkę, ta rozdziela się. *W piosence What My Cutie Mark Is Telling Me przez chwilę Rainbow Dash ma swój normalny znaczek oraz dosłownie na sekundę ma jedno skrzydło oderwane od ciała. *08:31 Fluttershy ma na chwilę swój znaczek. *17:49 Księżniczka Luna ma duży diadem, a w 18:33 swój mały czarny, a potem ma jeszcze inny, fioletowy. *18:36 - W piosence Behold, Princess Twilight Sparkle, widać, że Księżniczka Luna ma kawałek grzywy z pierwszego sezonu. * W piosence A True, True Friend Pinkie Pie nie ma ogona i w tej samej chwili Rainbow Dash ma błyskawicę na klejnocie harmonii odwróconą na drugi bok. *Kiedy znaczek Twilight Sparkle pojawia się na niebie, ma sześć gwiazd, a nie tak jak zawsze pięć. * W 06:01, gdy Applejack się przegląda w szybie, to jej odbicie ma dodatkowe, dolne rzęsy. *16:42 Fluttershy ma naszyjnik. *W piosence I've Got to Find a Way Applejack nie ma znaczka. *13:17 Kiedy kucyki grają na bębnach w piosence A True, True Friend te nie mają swoich znaczków, a nie są młode. *Podczas koronacji Twilight Sparkle, Księżniczka Celestia zapowiada ją i wtedy widać Cadance we fryzurze i stroju, w których była w odcinku Kucykowe dyscypliny oraz ma inną koronę. Kiedy Twilight Sparkle wygłosiła mowę, Shining Armor i Cadance podeszli do niej i wtedy widać Księżniczkę Cadance w normalnych rozpuszczonych włosach i swojej niewielkiej koronie, którą ma na co dzień. *Kiedy po koronacji Twilight Sparkle idzie wygłosić mowę i wychodzi na "balkon" barierka jest niska, lecz gdy porzemawia do przyjaciółek widać, iż barierka jest wysoka. *Podczas piosenki True, True Friend gdy Applejack popchnęła Pinkie aby ta rozbawiła kucyki, to jeśli włączymy spowolnione tempo, zobaczymy że znaczek Pinkie dosłownie miga z jabłek na balony. *Podczas piosenki Life in Equestria w tłumie jest kryształowy kucyk *Pegazy mają pretensje, że Rarity stworzyła chaos na niebie i, że Rainbow nad tym nie zapanowała, a przecież same mogą to zrobić, bo to kucyki pogodowe. * Pod koniec piosenki True, True Friend gdy Twilight staje na głowach przyjaciółek kawałek jej korony wcina się w jej grzywę. * Applejack gubi swój element. * Twilight opuszcza siebie i przyjaciółki na ziemię i się przytulają to Rainbow gubi element. * Fluttershy ma na chwilę swój element w chwili gdy nie powinna go mieć. * Gdy Twilight Sparkle jedzie w rydwanie pegaz białej sierści ma niebieskie skrzydła i jedno białe pióro. * Rainbow ma rzęsy na czole. * Rarity ma dziwnie ukształtowaną głowę. Sezon czwarty Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle * Gdy Discord jest w uchu Twilight podczas jego rozmowy z nią korona Twilight Sparkle jest "podwójna". * 11.39 "Przejęta" aura na rogu Rarity przesuwa się, w 12.17 nie ma jej, choć powinna. * Discord zabrał Księżniczce Celestii ogon, lecz w następnej scenie ma go z powrotem. * 21:16 Księżniczka Luna ma jedno skrzydło fioletowe, a drugie czarne. * Na uroczystości Księżniczka Celestia ma dziwnie ułożone skrzydła. * Twilight Sparkle ma skrzydła zwykłego pegaza. * Gdy po piosence początkowej Rarity mówi do Twilight że ma nie być taka skromna, Applejack, Rarity i Twilight nie mają znaczków. * Gdy księżniczka Celestia i Luna idą do Mane 6 po oddaniu elementów harmonii, księżniczka Luna ma kawałek grzywy z pierwszego sezonu. * 14:38 Rarity unosi książkę swoją magią, mimo że kilka minut temu przyznała że jej róg nie działa. Dodatkowo gdy obraca swoją głową w stronę Twilight nie ma aury na rogu a książka ma. * 02:51 Applejack ma pomarańczowy kolor swojej sierści maznięty na oku. * 02:52 Kawałek tęczówki jednego oka Applejack wychodzi poza zasięg jej oka SO4E02 Błąd Twilight ze skrzydłami normalnego pegaza.png|Twilight ze skrzydłami zwykłego pegaza Zamkomania *05:21 Rarity nie ma rzęs. *09:06 Twilight Sparkle ma skrzydła zwykłego pegaza (Trzeba być szybkim żeby to zauważyć). *12:53 Fluttershy ma oczy Pinkie Pie *13:16 Ogon Rainbow Dash jest w powietrzu, jakby latał. *14:41 Kawałek grzywy Fluttershy jest odcięty. *18:37 Podczas ściągnięcia peleryny Kuca Cieni, Twilight Sparkle ma skrzydła zwykłego pegaza. *19:33 Fluttershy nie ma ogona. *19:59 Skrzydła Rainbow Dash podnoszą się do góry. *11:37 Kiedy Twilight czyta jej złożone skrzydła są pegazie. *20:13 - 20:47 Kiedy Twilight leży jej złożone skrzydła są odwrócone do góry nogami. *Kiedy Twilight czytała książkę z Angelem i Spikem nie miała ogona. * 08:43 Twilight ma skrzydła zwykłego pegaza. Samodzielna Dzielna Do *03:53 Skrzydła Dashie są za nisko *06:53 Róg Twilight Sparkle wyrasta z tyłu głowy. *08:49 Twilight Sparkle gubi lewe skrzydło. *10:56 Rainbow Dash ma dziwnie mały ogon. *15:00 Gdy Dzielna Do jest obwiązana liną, nie ma ogona. *16.48 Rainbow Dash nie ma skrzydeł. *18:50 Fluttershy nie ma znaczka. *21:06 Fluttershy znów nie ma znaczka. *20:39 Ahuizotl ma kolczyk w lewym uchu, a w 17:20 w prawym. *Gdy Rainbow Dash leży na stosie rzeczy w domu Dzielnej Do, nie ma skrzydeł. *Gdy Dzielna Do wylewa sok na pierścień, Rainbow Dash ma przez chwilę szarą grzywkę. * Rainbow podczas nalotu na Do ma skrzydła alikorna. *Gdy Twilight Sparkle rozmawia z Rainbow Dash na osobności, Rainbow Dash ma skrzydła ułożone na odwrót. *Gdy Rainbow Dash jest pokazana z góry jak leci, na prawym boku nie ma znaczka. *Gdy Dzielna Do podskoczyła nad tygrysem, miała skrzydła odcięte od tułowia (trzeba zobaczyć to w galerii na angielskiej wiki). *Gdy zwierzęta Ahuizotl'a rzucają się na Dzielną Do, ta nie ma skrzydeł. *Fluttershy ma błąd ogona przez chwilkę. *Rainbow Dash ma dziwną twarz. *9:28 Rainbow Dash ma dziwnie nisko skrzydła (złożone). *6:28 Rainbow Dash nie ma skrzydeł. *9.25 Dzielna Do zakłada sobie opatrunek, a w 11.53 już go nie ma mimo, że go mnie zdejmowała. *11.37 Kiedy Dzielna Do atakuje Rainbow Dash i Rainbow już leży na ziemi, ma dziwnie ułożone skrzydła. Przyjaźń uskrzydla *Kilkakrotnie Scoot ma oczy dorosłego kucyka. *00:02 Cheerilee nie ma jasnoróżowego kosmyka w grzywie, a za chwilę ma go normalnie. * 8:24 Diamond Tiarze znika biały kosmyk w grzywce. * 11:18 Diamont Tiara znów nie ma białego kosmyka w grzywce. * 13:17 Scootaloo dziwnie układają się skrzydła. *11:40 Silver Spoon ma podwójne uszy. * 9:43 Diamond Tiara! Dlaczego znowu zgubiłaś biały kosmyk w grzywce? * 05.48 Podczas piosenki Heart Strong as Horses, Znaczkowa Liga ma języki w kolorze ich sierści. * 06.08 Podczas piosenki Heart Strong as Horses, Znaczkowa liga ma identyczny kolor oczu. * 20.30 Kamera przechodzi na panią Harshwhinny kiedy przemawia do publiczności, postument przy którym stoi ma taki sam znaczek jak książka którą zrzuca Daring Do w odcinku "Samodzielna Dzielna Do" w 6.10 (pomarańczowa z koniem). * Gdy Scoot mówi, że nie chce widzieć Apple Bloom i Sweetie Belle, nie ma przez chwilę rzęs. Superkucyki *07:29 Kiedy Rainbow Dash próbuje wyciągnąć Twilight Sparkle z komiksu, Twilight Sparkle nie ma skrzydeł. *23:07 Fluttershy ma oczy Pinkie Pie i rzęsy do góry nogami. *23:20 Fluttershy ma skrzydła na brzuchu. *18.41 Podczas atakowania, Twilight Sparkle ma zwykłe pegazie skrzydła. *20:02 Twilight ma normalne uczesanie na codzień, a nie fryzurę superkuca. *21:04 Applejack związuje lassem sługusów Maniaczki a za chwile widzimy jak lasso ich atakuje. *21:12 Twilight ma skrzydła pegaza. *20:27 Twilight znów ma uczesanie na codzień, i do tego bardzo mały róg, taki jak przed przemianą w alicorna. SO4E06 Błąd Twilight bez skrzydeł.png|Twilight bez skrzydeł Nietoperze! *8:26 Gdy Mane 5 czekają na decyzję Fluttershy, Rarity nie ma górnych rzęs na lewym oku, a na prawym je ma. *16:39 Kiedy Rarity zastanawia się jak Fluttershy zmieniła się w nietoperza, jej ogon dziwnie się układa. *Gdy Rainbow Dash krzyczy na stracha na wróble, przez chwilę nie ma rzęs. * Znaczek Pinkie Pie nachodzi na grzywe w chwili gdy trzyma latarkę. Rarity podbija Manehattan *Gdy Rarity kończy pisać do dziennika wkłada pióro spowrotem do kałamarza, ale po chwili pióro wychodzi poza kałamarz, choć przed chwilą był w nim. *Gdy wyświetla się tytuł odcinka, w tle przelatuje Rising Star jako alikorn. *Gdy przyjaciółki skaczą razem w pokoju hotelowym, Twilight Sparkle ma skrzydła pegaza, a Rainbow Dash w ogóle nie ma skrzydeł. *Gdy kończy się piosenka Generosity, a mane 6 podnoszą głowy do góry, to Twilight Sparkle i Rarity mają podwójną głowę. *W 15:03 Twilight Sparkle nie ma skrzydeł. Pinkie Apple Pie *03:05 Gdy Pinkie Pie podskakuje wychodząc z farmy Sweet Apple, jej ogon się dziwnie zmienia. *Pod koniec odcinka, na zdjęciu Goldie Delicious, Applejack ma nosek wyżej od pyszczka. Pinkie Pie ma podwójny nosek. Są krzywe, źle zakończone linie na nogach Goldie i babci Smith oraz na grzywie Big Maca. S04E09 błąd na zdjęciu Goldie Delicious.jpg Rainbow Falls *Podczas treningu na początku odcinka, gdy Bulk Biceps spada na Rainbow Dash i Fluttershy ma znaczek na brzuchu. *07:01 Lemon Hearts pojawia się jako alikorn. W tym samym momencie Daisy, Golden Harvest oraz Berry Punch pojawiają się jako pegazy w dodatku nie mają znaczków, a Daisy ma inny design. *Thunderlane gubi swoje skrzydła, a Helia ma znaczek Sprinkle Medley. *Fleetfoot ma znaczek Spitfire. *Fleetfoot ma przez chwilę żółte włosy. *Na początku odcinka widzimy Doktora Hooves'a jako pegaza z innym znaczkiem niż normalnie * Ogier rozdaje medale i WonderBolts je mają na szyi i za chwilę im znikają. S04E10.Lemon_Hearts_jako_alikorn.png.png|Lemon Hearts jako alikorn O jednego za dużo *Gdy Twilight Sparkle odskakuje z kopertą, ma skrzydła zwykłego pegaza. *Gdy Pinkie Pie wbiega do domu Twilight Sparkle, świeca na drzwiach jej mieszkania wygląda, jakby była nadrukowana.. *14:12 Twilight Sparkle ma rzęsy na czole. *20:32 Discord nie ma zęba. *19:00 Twilight Sparkle przez chwilę ma skrzydła zwykłego pegaza. *13:04 Jedna z nóg Discorda jest wygięta w złą stronę. *13:02 Nogi Discorda są wklejone do góry nogami. *Kiedy po piosence "Glass of Water" Twilight Sparkle i Księżniczka Cadance podają Discordowi wodę, są całe mokre, a po chwili są już suche. *18:51 Ręka Discorda jest odcięta od reszty ciała. *12:58 Nogi Discorda są na jego brzuchu. *14:08 Poduszka zniknęła z łóżka. *15:12 Kiedy Księżniczka Cadance mówi do Discorda, ma ułożone włosy inaczej niż po chwili, mimo, że nie obracała ona głową. *16:27 Aury rogów Twilight Sparkle i Księżniczki Cadance są po odwrotnej stronie niż były przed chwilą. *13:49 Twilight Sparkle nie ma znaczka. *13:11 Księżniczka Cadance nie ma znaczka. *20:24 Rarity ma inny kolor oczu. *08:50 Discord zaraża Rarity i Applejack, lecz później okazuje się, że tylko udawał on chorego. Mimo wszystko Rarity i Applejack były chore, mimo, że to nie możliwe zarazić się udawaną chorobą. *Gdy Twilight Sparkle dowiaduje się, że Discord udawał chorobę i podlatuje do niego zdenerwowana widać, że jej lewe skrzydło jest złożone chociaż latała. *Gdy Discord kicha po zakończeniu piosenki ,,Glass of water"'' '' to jeśli się lepiej przyjrzymy, to widzimy że spadł z łóżka z lewej strony, lecz podnosi się będąc po prawej stronie. * Gdy Discord pod koniec piosenki Glass Of Water kiedy widać w prawym rogu jego, bawiącego się zabawką wyglądającą jak Twilight, to widać że jedna kreska jego twarzy jest falowana. * 10:55 Skrzydło Discorda wyrasta z jego ręki. Plik:S04E11_Twilight_odskakuje_z_listem.png|Twilight ze skrzydłami zwykłego pegaza Honor Pinkie *14:10 Kucyki na widowni się powtarzają, np. Berry Punch i Cherry Berry. *14:01 Twilight Sparkle ma skrzydła zwykłego pegaza. *03:47 Fluttershy nie ma ucha. *07:12 Sprinkle Medley ma skrzydła takie jak Twilight Sparkle. *W piosence "Make a Wish" Pinkie ma na szyi niebieską kokardę, która potem znika, a następnie znowu się pojawia. *20:24 i 20:26 U Rarity są widoczne skrzydła. *Rainbow Dash stoi pod tortem z serpentyn, a gdy widzi, że on na nią spada, leży. *06:35 Derpy nie ma skrzydeł. *07:08 Sassaflash ma skrzydła na brzuchu. *W piosence "Pinkie the Party Planner" Diamond Tiara nie ma białego pasemka w grzywie. *W piosence "The Goof Off", gdy Pinkie Pie i Cheese Sandwich zbliżają się do Rainbow Dash, jest mała widownia, lecz jak zaczynają się pierwsze słowa widownia znacznie się powiększyła. *Podczas przygotowań do urodzin Rainbow Dash, Sprinkle Medley i Lightning Bolt nie mają skrzydeł. *Gdy po piosence The Goof off Twilight podchodzi do Pinkie i mówi "What about you, Pinkie" widać że znaczek Twilight miga z małego na ogromny. *04:10 Cheese Sandwich nie ma koszulki. * Gdy Cheese szykuje się do zdjęcia przebrania u Twilight można zauważyć żółty kosmyk w ogonie. S04E12 Skrzydła Sprinkle Medley są takie jak u Twilight Sparkle.jpg|Chcesz być księżniczką? Proste życie *00:08 Sunshower Raindrops nie ma skrzydeł, a ogiery mają ciało klaczy. *00:09 Dizzy Twister ma znaczek Golden Harvest. *00:11 Kucyki powtarzają się. * 12:19 Applejack ma na chwilkę uprząż wklejoną przy znaczku, zamiast na chomąto. Filli Vanilli *18:59 Twilight Sparkle ma skrzydła zwykłego pegaza. *11:16 Skrzydła Fluttershy są strasznie małe. *11:39 Fluttershy ma źle wklejone skrzydła. *19:30 Twilight Sparkle ma pasemka przy rogu po złej stronie. *Podczas koncertu Fluttershy i The Ponytones, Fluttershy ma kształt oczu jak Pinkie Pie. *12:14 Minuette i Lyra Heartstrings nie mają rogów. *Time Turner i fioletowy jednorożec powtarzają się. *Fluttershy ma odwrócone nogi. *17:37 Twilight Sparkle nie ma skrzydeł. *Kiedy Fluttershy śpiewa z The Ponytones, w pewnym momencie ma urwane ucho. * Pinkie ma znaczek Twilight. * Twilight gubi skrzydła. S04E14_Fluttershy,_co_jest_z_Twoimi_tylnymi_nogami%3F.png|Fluttershy, co z Twoimi nogami? Twilight Time *01:10-01:14 Twilight Sparkle ma dziwnie ułożoną grzywę. *02:23 - U Silver Spoon oko lekko zboczyło. *14:34 Diamond Tiara nie ma znaczka. It Ain't Easy Being Breezies *Gdy bryzusie lecą nad głowami kucyków, Minuette przez jeden raz nie ma rogu. * W jednym momencie Bryzusiowa Rainbow Dash ma znaczek pod kolanem. * 04:12 Flitter ma znaczek Cloud Kicker. * Podczas robienia 2 zefiru znaczek Flitter znika, a potem znowu się pokazuje. * W jednym momencie Bryzusiowa Rainbow Dash nie ma ucha. Somepony to Watch Over Me *Gdy Scootaloo patrzy przez okno, na jednym oku nie widać rzęs. *Gdy Applejack pyta się Scootaloo i Sweetie Belle, gdzie jest Apple Bloom, Scootaloo wyjaśniając także nie ma rzęs na jednym oku. Maud Pie *1.33 Twilight Sparkle nie ma skrzydeł, podobnie jak Rainbow Dash. *16:55 Fluttershy nie ma znaczka. *08:46 Pinkie Pie ma dziwne oko. *08:53 Rainbow Dash ma dziwną głowę. *00:08 Twilight Sparkle ma skrzydła Księżniczki Luny (złożone). *03:30 Fluttershy ma oczy Pinkie Pie. *03:45 Rarity nie ma nogi. *04:33 Applejack nie ma domazanego oka. *06:38 Fluttershy znów ma oczy Pinkie Pie. *06:47 Pinkie Pie nie ma rzęs. *18:22 Fluttershy ponownie ma oczy Pinkie Pie. *11:52 Pinkie Pie ma uciętą nogę. *12:13 Pinkie Pie ma oderwaną nogę od ciała. For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils *W scenie, gdy Sweetie Belle wchodzi do pokoju Rarity, ma szare oczy. Chwile później znów tak jest. Ale gdy jest przybliżanie na twarz Sweetie Belle, widać, że z szarego stopniowo zmienia się w zielony. * Luna pod koniec odcinka zagląda do komnaty w której jest Sweetie Belle ma podwójne skrzydła. * Sweetie Belle gubi usta. Leap of Faith *03:37 Kucyki powtarzają się. *04:43 Time Turner ma znaczek gitary, a Lemon Hearts ma design Candy Mane, kucyki znów powtarzają się. *04:49 Coco Crusoe powtarza się. *04:53 Candy Mane powtarza się. *05:11 Kucyki poraz kolejny powtarzają się, Time Turner ma znaczek gitary, a Lemon Hearts ponownie ma design Candy Mane. *06:43 Lemon Hearts znów ma grzywę Candy Mane i na dodatek znaczek fioletowej podkowy, Dizzy Twister ma znaczek babeczki i nie ma skrzydeł, a Amethyst Star ma znaczek zielonej parasolki. *10:54 Kucyk, który parę minut temu miał niebieskie oczy, ma teraz zielone. *18:05 Kucyk występujący w tle nie ma znaczka, chociaż przedtem go posiadał. *18:25 Sea Swirl nie ma rzęs. *12:59 Coco Crusoe nie ma ogona i rzęs *W niektórych scenach Merry May jest widziana jako pegaz, a jeszcze w innych jako zwykły kucyk. Testing, Testing, 1, 2, 3 *00:27 Rainbow Dash nie ma skrzydeł. *00:52 Rainbow Dash nie ma rzęs. *18:51 Kiedy Twilight Sparkle zarzuca kopytko na szyję Rainbow Dash jej złożone skrzydła wyglądają jak pegazie. *17:09 Rainbow Dash nie ma niektórych piór w skrzydłach. *Kiedy Pinkie Pie rapuje, przez chwilę ma zielone oczy. *Przed piosenką "The rappin' Hist'ry of the Wonderbolts", gdy Pinkie macha kopytem to jeśli zatrzymamy się w tamtym miejscu zauważymy że ma o wiele za duży zadek jak na kucyka oraz nie naturalnie małą nogę którą macha. *Gdy Pinkie zakłada kapelusz do rapowania na balkonie biblioteki, jej rzęsy się podwajają. *Gdy zniechęcona Rainbow Dash wstaje z chmury (w chwili gdy zostaje zachęcona przez Twilight na lot) ma skrzydła Alikorna. *Gdy Twilight mówi "Headed by General Firefly" jej usta się nie ruszają. Trade Ya! *13:26 Kucyk stojący jako drugi w kolejce nie dość że ma bardzo dziwnie ułożone skrzydła to do tego ma je wklejone przy szyi. Tak samo jest z kucykiem stojącym w kolejce jako 7. *19:37 Kucyk, który sprzedawał książke Dzielnej Do ma rzęsy nad oczami. *00:37 Kucyki powtarzają się, a Lyra Heartstrings nie ma rogu. *19:15 Lemon Hearts ma design Candy Mane i znaczek parasolki, Dizzy Twister ma znaczek Bon Bon i nie ma skrzydeł, Time Turner ma znaczek dwóch serduszek, kucyki powtarzają się, a Amethyst Star ma inny znaczek. *Kucyk sprzedający książke Dzielnej Do parę razy nie ma otoczonych czarną obwódką oczu. *19:19 Kucyki powtarzają się, a Lyra Heartstrings nie ma rogu. *19:24 Kucyki poraz kolejny powtarzają się, Minuette nie ma rogu, i niektóre kucyki nie mają znaczków. *19:38 Lyra Heartstrings nie ma rogu. *19:30 Minuette ma znaczek wieńca laurowego, a Sea Swirl ma znaczek dwóch serc - różowego i karmelowego. *19:33 Sea Swirl powtarza się i nie ma znaczka. W tym samym czasie Candy Mane też się powtarza. *19:36 Bon Bon się powtarza (druga Bon Bon jest za kucykiem, z którym handlowała Rainbow Dash) *Sea Swirl nie ma znaczka, Rainbowshine powtarza się, a Lemon Hearts nie ma rogu. *Kucyki powtarzają się i niektóre kucyki nie mają znaczków. Podobnie jest z rogami. * 19:55 Kucyki powtarzają się. *19:56 Lyra Heartstrings nie ma rogu i kucyki powtarzają się. *19:58 Kucyki powtarzają się. *Lyra Heartstrings i Minuette nie mają rogów, z kolei Minuette, Candy Mane i Sea Swirl nie mają znaczków, a kucyki powtarzają się. *Kiedy Mane 6 widzą plakat na powitanie Twilight Sparkle widzimy Crankiego w czarnej peruce a powinien być w drugiej, bo tej peruki już nie ma. * Flluttershy przed stoiskiem z lampami Discorda ma żle wklejony kosmyk grzywy. Inspiration Manifestation *Fluttershy ma oczy Pinkie Pie. Equestria Games *04:46 Złożone skrzydła Księżniczki Celestii wyglądają jak skrzydła Luny. *07:01 Ogier na widowni ma rzęsy. *08:47, 19:17, 19:33, 19:41 - Twilight ma skrzydła zwykłego pegaza. *09:02 Rarity robi zeza. *4:40 Silver Shill ma okulary, a w odcinku "Leap of Faith" przyznał się, że ich nie potrzebuje. *09:18 Twilight ma pasemka przy rogu po prawej stronie, a jedną sekundę póżniej ma je już po lewej. *00:08 W odbiciu w oknie widzimy Kryształowe Imperium, sekundę póżniej widzimy tylko góry. Twilight's Kingdom - część 1 *15:52 Discord na obrazku nie ma grzywy. *20:55 Znaczek Cadance jest naprawdę dziwny. *Gdy Twilight śpiewa, zwracając się po kolei do wszystkich księżniczek, w czasie śpiewania do Luny jej rzęsy się podwajają. *Gdy podczas piosenki "You'll Play Your Part" Księżniczka Celestia zaczyna śpiewać ma różowy kosmyk w grzywie na samym dole, sekundę później ma go na samej górze, kolejną sekundę później ma go znów na samym dole. *Gdy Lord Tirek kradł magię jednorożców wśród publiczności były kucyki ziemskie i pegazy choć nie powinny tam być. * Podczas piosenki You'll Play Your Part gdy Cadance wznosi się w powietrze i jest już u góry ekranu jej skrzydło podczas machania nachodzi na ogon. * Gdy Twilight śpiewa na balkonie jej znaczek jest trochę za mały. * 18:59 Lyra na widowni nie ma rogu. * W ciemnej uliczce można zobaczyć że Tirek pozbawia magii Rising Star. Potem, na przedstawieniu widać go jeszcze raz jak zostaje obrabowany z magii, choć powinien już być bezsilny. S04E25 Błąd, skrzydło księżniczki Cadance nachodzi na ogon.png|Skrzydło nachodzi na ogon Twilight's Kingdom - część 2 * Kiedy księżniczki przekazują swoją moc Twilight, Luna oraz Cadance mają zbyt duże skrzydła przypominające rozłożone skrzydła Celestii, a Księżniczka Cadance nie ma w skrzydłach fioletowych piór. W tym samym momencie Twilight nie ma skrzydeł. * 9:41 Rainbow Dash, leżąc w klatce po odebraniu magii nie ma skrzydeł. * Gdy Księżniczka Celestia pyta się Twilight Sparkle czy już wie jaką ma rolę w byciu księżniczką, jej złożone skrzydła wyglądają jak Księżniczki Luny. * Kiedy Twilight krzyczy do Lorda Tireka by wypuścił Discorda jej złożone skrzydła nie sterczą do góry tylko idą razem z tułowiem. * 11:08 Twilight nie ma znaczka. * 19:06 Kiedy Rarity mówi Słodka Celestio!, jej buzia przez chwilę wychodzi poza głowę. * Podczas walki Twilight z Lordem Tirekiem, Twilight uderza o górę i tworzy Pole ochronne nie ma aury na rogu. * Gdy Lord Tirek uwolnił wszystkich prócz Discorda, Rainbow Dash patrzy na Fluttershy, po chwili patrzy w górę na wciąż uwięzionego Discorda, a ułamek sekundy później, jakby automatycznie jej wzrok wędruje z powrotem na Fluttershy. * Pod koniec piosenki Let the Rainbow Remind You gdy tęcza mija Discorda i w prawym górnym rogu widać Derpy w pewnym momencie jej skrzydła lecą w dół w górę z niewiarygodną szybkością. * W czasie mijania przez tęczę Discorda, ogon Celestii nie faluje. Podobnie gdy ten wręcza jej kwiaty. * Gdy po otworzeniu skrzynki tęczowe Mane 6 wylatują by pokonać Tireka ten jest tak wysoki jak przy spotkaniu z księżniczkami, mimo że zabrał on już całą moc Alikornów i powinien być o wiele wyższy. * 18:20 Księżniczko Luno gdzie twoje ciało?! I głowa?! I ogon?! I Dwie nogi?! I jedno skrzydło?! * 09:13 Discord lata nie machając skrzydłami. * Kiedy Twilight pod koniec już z przyjaciółkami chcą pokonać tęczową magią Lorda Tireka, nie ma ona nosa. * 5:37 Kiedy Lord Tirek próbuje skraść magię Księżniczki Celestii jej skrzydło jest prawie na zadzie. S04E26 Brak aury Twilight.png|Brak aury, a jednak pole jest S04E26 Przekazywanie magii do Twilight.png|Luna i Cadance mają kształt skrzydeł Celestii a Cadance nie ma również na nich fioletowych piór. Natomiast Twilight w ogóle nie ma skrzydeł. S04E26 Twilight psuje scenę, bo nie ma nosa.png|Twilight zgubiłaś nos? S04E26 Rarity dosłownie opada szczęka.jpg|Jasna Celestio! Czemu usta Rarity uciekły poza jej ciało? Kategoria:Serial